Equilibrium
by CK - Ace
Summary: AU. Civilization was separated from what the Old World used to be - the world was now divided in two with one dictatoring over the other. While one side was glad to erase the mediocrity they used to have, the other vowed to bring it back to their World. One day, as the young maiden from the Birkin Family was on her way to Tall Oaks... Jake/Sherry and other implied pairings
1. Prologue

**A.N: Here is the return of Equilibrium! I am sorry it took me a while, life is driving me nuts like never before! X(**

**Still, I will need to put this as a forehead - I want to make sure that you guys know that this fic is written in first person view. Based on Sherry's POV.**

**And there is a reason why I rated this fic as a M-rated fiction from the start. Story may contain contents that might be unsuitable to readers including sexual themes, violence, harsh language and sensitive issues. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belongs to Capcom.**

**_Equilibrium_**

_Prologue_

* * *

_'This is the world... that needs so much changing.'_

* * *

_Equality is gone._

_This is the world where mediocrity was a long-lost history._

_This is the world where balance was no more._

_This is the world where you had not the right to choose._

_With the never-ending increment of corruption and inflation, soon the social status changes; what used to be a fine line now bold, creating a boundary that separates people into two._

_The rich and powerful. The poor and weak._

_Nothing more such as being an average person._

_The former being referred as 'The Superior', while the latter commonly known as 'The Inferior'._

_No more riding in between the line of wealth and poverty._

_The rich only becoming richer, the poor only becoming poorer._

_This is how the world now turns: In order to stay where they are, the rich exploit the poor, and the poor could only bow to the rich to survive the next day. Morality and humanity are not in the question anymore for The Superiors in order for their lifelong prosperity to last, and thus The Inferior are abused to sustain their vault of treasury - children forced into labor, men and women pushed into slavery._

_Hope is lost for the poor, while the rich spare no hope for the former._

_And while they thought that there are no hope left..._

* * *

"Are you on the way, Sherry?"

The day is forecast with a storm impending but I know that I am mostly safe in my limo. Countless skyscrapers out the window and they past by in a blur, but I know that soon, I'll be seeing the vast field again once I am out the borders of Raccoon City - out to Tall Oaks where I'll be seeing my father, William Birkins.

"Yes, daddy. I should be there soon, I am bringing in the products as you instructed me to."

Turning around, I look to my rear window, where another shiny black truck following closely behind the vehicle I am in. Full of medicinal supplies; we are ready to trade our productions with The Simmons Family in exchange for their top-notch military equipment, which my father is so obsessed about stockpiling them lately.

This is how things work now, no more currency between people.

Decades ago when money still exist, there was a large band of The Inferiors joining heads together and with their last available resources, they gambled with their luck and printed money in hopes that they could rise in ranking once again. Unfortunately for them, The Families (what The Superiors referred their owns as) found out their little schemes and banished them.

Fearing that the same would re-occur, The Families resorted to abolish the currency systems altogether and resided to the old-fashioned way of trading: Bartering.

Each Families were then divided into their own line of production to ensure long-lasting wealth in that certain Family. As in, one Family may only choose one kind of item they would produce.

In which, us, The Birkin Family, my great-grandfather had chosen to build a pharmaceutical empire with our superior intellect. And The Simmons Family had chosen the militia, which I think it suits him for his undying sense of paranoia.

There was a hum at the end of the line when my father expresses his satisfaction, "Good work, Sher. I will be expecting you soon, Mr. Simmons is breathing down my neck, but I had to bear with him..." His tone is hushed, I could tell that he is away from his client, "We need the extra protection, Sherry... With the bandits now running free among the Inferiors, it's only safe for us if our Family is well equipped. And... you know, they targeted The Families nowadays for bigger payout for themselves."

Shuddering, I suddenly recall when one of the Family's convoy was raided by these so-called 'bandits' recently - then it happened again and again for the whole three months that there are no stopping them, not even the police or the enforcers. These criminals are so good at their dirty jobs that they still roam free in the country, with the Families desperately want them behind the bars soon to prevent the same mishap from happening to their business.

Rumors that they are actually in a very large band of people, the idea of that scares me.

What scares me the most is that they had once kidnapped the young lady from the Hildago Family and she had never return since. God only knows what had happened to her...

Snapping out of my conscience, I took a deep breath and reply him, "I understand. And that was why I brought some bodyguards with me." I giggled and my hair sway as I look at my sides. To my left and right are two ridiculously built men, the left is this guy named Roy with his head shaved clean and my right is Ray, he had a weird goatee on his face.

I suspect they are twins. Well, since they look so alike if Ray will shave his head too.

My father joins in with little laughs, he is always so busy with his work but I always adore his rare fit of cheeriness he always give me whenever we have the chance to talk (even through the phone), "Well, it's not a waste of product after all that I hire them from the Grahams, they are good at training people." It is sad to know that even bodyguards are a line of business now, The Grahams are specialized in training certain Inferiors into devoted loyalty to the Family they serve in.

He pauses after a short while and suddenly he doesn't sound so cheery anymore. My guess is that the Simmons guys is coming to him, "Sherry, I am going to meet Derek now. Be sure to meet me at the entrance once you are at Tall Oaks, okay sweetie?"

"Alright, dad. I'll see you then."

"Better hurry, my weather here is bad. I guess a storm is hitting the road soon so be safe. I love you, Sherry"

William Birkin is always so serious, so uptight in front of the TV screens and all, but he's my teddy bear.

"Okay, I will." I breathe, "I love you too dad."

_'With the abyss of my heart.'_

I wait for him to hang up first, he does that and I soon hear the distinctive one note sound. The phone stays warm in my grasp for a few more seconds before I settles it down to my lap.

When I look out the window, our convoy are already away from the borders of Raccoon City.

Dry chaffs and wilted grass carpeted the barren land where it is impossible to revive the 'dead' field anymore. With the speed of my limo, I manage to catch sight of some people out there raking the field even with the bad weather. An elderly man along with two younger men... and two children. From their shabby clothing, I know they are of The Inferiors who refuse to bow to The Superiors for survival or they are simply outcasts who abandoned their cause. Without anyone to count on, these people have to search the empty field for anything they can find - since the nurtured fields are basically off-limits to the outcasts like them; intruders will be shot on sight.

As their image grow smaller and smaller as the limo goes on, I feel sorry for them. The reason for all their sufferings was us after all.

Although I couldn't understand why mom and dad keep telling me the exact opposite.

_"It was their decision. If only they work for us, they won't become like who they are." _I heard it from my father while we are on a trip together, _"It's their own fault."_

And my parents never allowed me to spare them any sort of relief for those people.

Soon enough, my intuition about the weather hit the mark when the thunder roar and rain pours down while I am still drifting in my own subconscious. Only the chauffeur alarms me of the weather that I finally realize the drumming of water on the limo.

"Miss Birkin, shall we proceed to Tall Oaks with this speed?"

"Mmm..." I glance over to the rear where the truck is. Better safe than sorry, I suppose, I can't risk having the truck to turn over driving in this horrible weather, "No. Take pre-cautious and slow down. As long as we deliver the convoy safely, I'll inform my father of our later arrival."

"Understood, ma'am."

* * *

_I find myself no longer in my car._

_But in a vast field. In green grass and sunshine._

_It is so beautiful here..._

_The earthy ground is so much closer to me... and my hands are small, so does my feet and possibly myself._

_I am fully aware that I am only seven years old._

_A sharp tap in my shoulder and my younger self wince. Turning around, there stood one little boy around the same height as I am, except a bit taller by a few inches. His long hair is so messy and he is so chubby for a boy, wearing a nice shirt and jeans that I like him to._

_But I knew this boy. I knew him so well._

_"Ready to go play?" He says, offering his hand towards me._

_I know when to turn my head to my mother behind us, who gave me her approving nod._

_And I will lace his fingers into mine._

* * *

The journey to Tall Oaks is farther than I initially thought. The day has darken and yet the city is still not in sight, worse yet, the storm show no sign of ceasing neither. The scenery has not change a bit from what I last saw before I napped - still at the same barren ground, on the same concrete road.

_'That same dream again.'_ Images of the boy resurface and I exhale heavily, _'He is there again in my dreams...'_

I pull myself up the cushion carefully, smoothing my crumpled pencil skirt while glancing over to my two bodyguards, they are still looking out the window for any sign of danger. Lucky me that I have called William beforehand and hopefully he still have the stomach to stall Mr. Simmons for the next few hours. The last conversation left a sour mood to both me and my father; Mr. Simmons is getting absolutely impatient of our lateness.

My body feel stiff from all the journey my father got me into... and I never sleep well during rainstorms...

"Are we there yet?" I ask my chauffeur, he gave me an indifferent shrug and tells me that we are only half-way there.

Great.

Just when I think about getting myself a glass of wine to help me sleep better—

"SHIT!"

The driver curses loudly and the next thing I know is that I am thrown off my seat by inertia when the limo comes to a screeching stop as the brakes are slammed. When everything finally still, I groan aloud my pain where my arm are bruised from the sudden impact. Then Roy and Ray come to my aid as they help me up... my chauffeur screams his horror to us, "Miss Birkin! It is the** bandits**!"

The commotion outside my limo proven his words. Two black SUV stopping sideways, blocking our route while behind the truck of our products are another two SUV. Even in the dark and the rain, I can still make out several figures exiting the cars through the limo's headlight.

My bodyguards spring into action. Pulling out their handguns, they order me to stay low so that they won't see me hiding in the limo. _'Stay calm, Sherry. Listen to what they say and wait until it's over.' _And it is a **fool** of me to actually believe that these bodyguards are _reliable_.

Only for the first minute they are out the limo and I'm starting to hear men screaming at each other and a conflict begin as gunshots are exchanged. Fortunately for me, the windows are bulletproof. Thank god. I hope that they don't get hurt.

It happens for a few minutes. Until everything goes silent.

Thinking that it is over, I contemplate whether I should go out there and look for my bodyguards or should I just stay here in the safety of my limo until their prompt return. Curiosity get the best of me and I am peeking out the window. Bad move.

Surely, there are men outside, but none of them are of the Birkin Family. There are at least seven men outside, all having their heads covered in balaclava are surrounding my vehicle. Roy and Ray? Their bodies (I can't make out if they are dead or not) carried away by two men on each shoulders to the side of the road.

When few of them gesture to my limo, then I know it's time for my escape. My stomach knot, but I knew that I must act for survival.

_'Okay, here what I am going to do, I'll just find window where they are not looking and smash it into pieces. Then I'll make a run for it... And even if they shoot me, I'll just keep running.'_

My perfect plan is about to be executed until I suddenly remember that the glasses are _freaking bulletproof. _Not even shotgun shells can penetrate through this window, according to the mechanic. Too late for me anyway, someone's already opening the door to limo and in instant reflexes, my hands grabs for the bottle of Jack Daniel's beside me. Silently, I crawl to the side of the door.

Waiting patiently for my opportunity, the figure climb into my vehicle and...

_Whack!_

The whiskey bottle smashed into pieces by the limo door as the figure holds his head in agony. Using all my strength, I push him away and he drops to the concrete floor still wincing in pain, so does my feet - or my stupid high heels.

Certainly my noisy and dramatic action alarm the rest of the bad guys.  
_  
_My high heels aren't helping anything but I need to run anyway, anywhere at all!

Away from the bandits, I burst into a sprint (or at least my best effort to run in heels). Of course, they give chase but I don't care even if I know I can't outrun them.

Harshly, one hand yanks me backward by the waist and I cringe. My back land on something damp and hard to break my supposed fall, probably my assailant doesn't want me to topple over him. Instantly, my mouth is covered by gloved hand, muffling whatever I want to say and hot breaths puff on my ear.

"Stay calm, woman. I won't hurt you if you do." His voice is so deep like a growl. The thunder are nothing compared to the rumble in his throat.

Both my hands spring its way to my mouth to pull away whoever jerk muffling me so that I am free to voice my discomfort again. The attempts are futile, his fingers lock around my chin firmly to prevent words from escaping my mouth.

Damn him.

_'Hurt him, Sherry! Elbow his sides! Stomp on his foot! Then break his nose with a flying kick!'_

The violent thoughts conjuring repeatedly out my mind and I am more than eager to perform the first one, as long as I am freed from his dirty hands. Mustering my strength, my right arm bend and I swing my elbow right to his side. I can felt my skin digging into his abdomen.

While waiting for him to jerk away and hold the spot— What?

**He barely even wince!**

"You've got her?"

Another man behind us comes forward to the one holding me in place. The man trapping me is so powerful, I reckon that he barely notice my struggles. Approaching us is a much larger guy, his bulky torso fits his shirt only barely. Then I remember him as the one who easily knocked Roy out with just _a single hook to the face._

Judging from how docile this huge man is to the man behind me, I am sure my captor is the apparent leader of the bandit.

"Yup, Chris. Can the limo still run?" The leader asks flatly, his baritone voice clearly indicates him being a young man.

This Chris guy then nods, "No prob, Leon got it running again and the gas is enough for those wimps to reach a city. I've left them a note." He points the butt of his rifle to the limo which I previously abandoned. "We'd stuff all six into the limo, two drivers and four guards. They should be okay by themselves if we left them here."

Now I stop struggling to hear what they say. Limo running again? Reach the city? Leaving a note? What are they talking about?

"The truck?"

"Biggest payout I've ever seen. George and Becca are gonna be happy." Through the balaclava, I could see that Chris is smiling gleefully, "Should be enough to last at least a month. That is unless Billy stops getting himself into trouble."

_'Damn it. They really are the bandits robbing away the convoys blind.'_

When Chris stops to change his attention to me again, my fear suddenly brews that tears are welling out my eyes. I want to beg for them to release me. I don't want them to take me away from my family, I don't want them to... hurt me. But my voice muted by the strong man behind me.

Chris' dark eyes narrow at me skeptically, "You sure that you want to bring this girl along?"

"Yes. She is coming with us." My captor tells his partner.

And begin dragging me away from where I stand.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out what they intend to do with me!

_'No! No! NO!' _I thrash around madly. There's no way that they will take me away back to their bandit's nest and... do things to me! I cry and scream but they are not listening at all. The rest of the team eye at me through their mask as they load themselves up the SUV and one hops into the truck with my medicinal product.

Well, one person is listening.

My captor.

Perhaps that he can't stand all my cries and struggles, we are only halfway through to his SUV when he stops. Holding both my arms in his steel grip so that I won't hurt him, nor myself, he turns me around and I am facing him. Through my wet teary eyes I can see him frowning and he shakes his head side by side, regretfully.

"Sorry, woman."

Without warning, a sharp blow to my stomach and I barely have the time to voice my pain before my visions darken before me and my senses die out too.

The last thing I remember is that I am lifted off my feet while one arms carries me by my side while the other tucks underneath my knees securely.

My cheeks press onto his hard, damp chest. Droplets of rain drums my face that I only stay awake for a very short moment until I am positive that I am inside a vehicle.

And I slip away into the sea of darkness.

* * *

**Terms existing in this fiction:**

The Superior - The upper class of the social status. The Superiors manipulate The Inferiors to work for them while they do absolutely to stay on their social class and to have complete control over The Inferiors.

The Inferior - The lower status of the social status. People in this category works for The Inferior in return for some living supplies as payment since currency no longer exist. They are often abused by their wealthy patrons (The Superior) into harsh labor and occupies the majority of the two status in the world.

The Family - What The Superior refer their neighbor of the same status as. Families barter with each other in exchange for essentials they needed as one Family can only produce one type of production (eg. Family producing food product cannot produce anything aside from that category like medicine or automobile). Producing more than one type will lead to banishment from the status and usually their products are seized by existing Families.

The Outcast - Inferiors who did not rely on any Superiors to survive; either they are banished by their patron or they choose to abandon the cause on their own. This category usually live as nomads or they will find groups of the same status as live as packs.

* * *

**A.N: I know that there is only a slight chance in this chapter than the original one, but I am trying my best to keep Jake in character and I still need to keep my plot in line for another.**

**And sorry it took so long for me to actually re-post this! :)**

**Til then, hope you are enjoying this fic and will be expecting the next.**

**RFF! :)**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belongs to Capcom.**

_Chapter One_

* * *

_'Cornered, I force my name out my throat.'_

* * *

_"How old are you?"_

_We are both squatting by the river as he throws little pebbles into the raging water. The young chubby boy in my dream._

_"I am seven. You?" I throw him a little smile as I pick my own pebbles._

_"Me? I am eight!"_

_It makes sense that he is older than me. I mean, he is so big compared to my smaller size! I believe his large fat fingers could crush my bones._

_Then he suddenly stands and look at me with a grin, "I guess that being older than you, I should protect you, huh?"_

_"That will be nice." I say, "I feel safe if there is someone protecting me."_

* * *

It was him again. I dreamt about him again. The boy from my childhood.

Slowly my eyes peel open when the sun ray shine down my face directly. I twist myself away from the bright light, then I realize how hard my bed is. I don't remember sleeping on a hard mattress like this. Groggily, I groan as I try moving any of my limbs. The first movement I made is that I hold my head as a sharp migraine struck me on the little movement my head make.

Memories of last night resurface.

That was just a dream, right?

I jolt awake. Regret more so that I actually did it.

This is not my room.

Worst part of all, this is reality. I _am_ captured.

I throw my cotton blanket away from my knees and now I notice that I am not in the same attire I was last night. Plain white long-sleeve shirt and an over-sized green sleep pants, someone was even kind enough to cinch the drawstring for me and tied a knot there. Where is my cardigan and my pencil skirt?

Oh wait... someone changed for me? I shudder on the image of a random creep changing for me.

Pushing my feet to the ground, I learn of one thing too: I am barefoot, someone has taken away the high heels. The concrete feels cold to my skin but I am grateful that the floor are well-polished, not a small trace of dust. Scanning my surroundings, there is one corner where two cubicles are (upon further inspection, those are actually a shower and a toilet respectively), a small round desk in the middle of the room complemented with a sturdy wooden chair. And the bed fitted with an unused mattress, with a pillow and blanket set.

The decor is quite generic and sloppy. Cream color painting and simple grey tile floor, I can see that this room held no importance to be presented to anyone.

Steel bars on the lone window.

Even steel doors...

Of course, this is a little cell for their little prisoner to stay in.

I give the steel door a little push, and pull on the door handle. Locked, typical. Now I can finally have my first taste of what it felt like to be 'behind the bars'.

The steel door click and I know that someone is fiddling with the locks from the outside. Out of sheer reflex, I back away and I even had the thinking of hiding. But the idea is eliminated the moment the steel door is pushed open with a loud creak.

Enter a single man.

My eyes met with his cold blue ones.

I am thoroughly terrified, there are no words to describe my feeling beyond that. It feels like I am looking at the executioner and his victim is _me_.

His auburn hair left very little, he shaves his head that his short hair is barely visibly but I can still see the redness in his hair. Standing at six feet three in height, I can tell that he has a very built figure judging from his stiff arms showing out from his black short-sleeve shirt.

His facial features are actually very well defined; thin lips, perky nose and those piercing blue eyes... but his handsome face (what am I thinking?) holds a hard expression.

Even so, he looks so scary.

But the most terrifying thing is his face, specifically the horrifying long scar running down his left cheek. It only enhance on how terrifying he looks, no, not including that invisible aura he emits from his body that robs all the air inside this tiny little cell.

Never in my life had I feel so helpless and trapped; here I am, in somewhere that I have no idea of and there is this stranger man in front of me about to do God-knows-what to me. Yet, I am not backing down. I glare back at him, refusing to show my weakness even now I am in_ his_ den.

One step he takes towards me, I take another one back. Even I knew well that I can't fight him off, I refuse to let him get close to me. But where could I possibly go in this tiny prison cell? Eventually I am cornered to the wall where the window is. My waist sticking against the cool steel tattered on the window pane as he take a few more steps to me.

When we are only one step away from each other, he smirks.

As good looking as he is, my glare at him holds still because it is an_ evil_ smirk.

Although little by little, my force falter at his even more powerful stare than mine. His stare holds absolute power, while mine only hold empty promises.

Slowly, very slowly he leans into me. To the point that I can smell the freshness of his shampoo and his aftershave... and his breath smells like minty apples. Wait, bandits clean after themselves in the morning?

I try to move away but he keeps getting closer. When I stop, he stops too, to my surprise. Now we are only inches away from each other when he takes a quick whiff of me and chuckles darkly.

That creep.

Then he pulls himself away. "What is your name?"

Arrogantly, I shot the question back at him, "I thought you knew who I was."

He smirks at my pointless offense to him. "Sorry, but I only knew you as some woman from the rich fools." This man is being ignorant, I don't appreciate it at all.

Cornered, I force my name out my throat, "...Sherry."

Then the curl on his face drops.

"Sherry...?" He echoes after me, "as in Sherry in sherry wine? S-H-E-R-R-Y?"

I don't understand why did he goes as far as to spell out the name for me but I nod to him anyway.

Now his eyes narrow at the sound of my first name, his expression holds perplexity like there is something he can't make out of. This man whispers my name again but I didn't answer him. We are still so close to each other that it is way beyond my comfort zone; I want to push him away.

"How old are you?"

His next question reminds me of the little boy in my dream who had asked me the same thing.

But I am no longer_ seven._

"...Twenty-one."

And he says nothing more. Now his expression is unreadable, I can't make anything out of it.

"The name's Jake Muller."

That is how he introduce himself.

"Now that we know each other's names," He said, "Take off your shirt."

His introduction is cut short just like that. My jaws drop open, bewilderment settles in my face on his request.

This man!

"W-what?!"

Jake, or so he introduced himself as, has just commanded me to strip! '_How dare he!'_ Cockily, he crosses his arms underneath his chest and he coys his head to his side, looking at me with the most amused eyes. And the bastard is not joking either. He's getting down to business, not even prolonging the pleasantries.

My hate for this man increases tenfold.

"Tch," his tongue make the sound, "looks, all I want you to do is to take your goddamn shirt off. I am not asking you to strip_ nude_. Unless you wanted to..."

"No!" I protest, this man is getting on my nerves with all his teasing.

His initial smirk returns, "Then, what are you waiting for? You want me to get some guys to help you? Or would you prefer I do it for you?"

I negate his tasteless crude jokes once again. No way I will let any men in this bandit's nest touch me!

But to take off my clothing for him... I feel sick in the stomach at just the thought of it. Now, I must do it to preserve my remaining dignity.

Having absolutely no choice, I reach for the hem of the shirt and shut my eyes tightly. Pulling it over my head, the coolness of the room hit me and I am so glad that my bra is in fact, intact. Although having someone looking over my exposed skin is so sickening. Nobody had ever seen me like this, and I am giving it up to this one man.

This bastard, Jake Muller. Whoever he is...

I am scared that he will ask me to remove the bra as well.

Since my eyes are shut, I see nothing as seconds go on. Then I hear him coming in closer to me, to what I fear the most is that he will... touch me - my heartbeat accelerate.

Once again, I tear up. Behind my closed eyelids are moisture that I refused to show him.

My fear come true when I feel the back of his finger graze over my belly. Out of reflex, I jerk myself away from him. Certainly he is not happy with that move of mine.

"Don't move, woman." He commands me, now his voice is edgy and no longer held the cheeriness behind it.

His fingers come at my way again. My eyes shut still, I have not the courage to look as he touch me. I hate this. I hate_ this man_ with all my heart! I hate him being so worthless to force his way on me!

_'I hate you, Jake Muller.'_

And he pokes me with the pad of his thumb, causing a sharp pain that I wince and whimpers against it. It's impossible that a finger poke will hurt so much.

My eyes finally open again, revealing him are my puffy red eyes, warmed by my own tears. Now his stare is stoic and unreadable, his eyes focus onto the very spot his thumb had tested on my skin. I follow his gaze and now I understand why he asks me to remove _only_ my shirt.

A big bluish-green patch residing on the left side of my belly. That is **what** he wanted to see.

Flashbacks to where I was knocked unconscious last night by a strong blow to my belly.

"Jeez, you rich guys are fragile as hell. Sorry fer' hitting you that hard." His gaze fixated to that very spot where the patch of bruise is, I can see the remorse in his hardened azure orbs as he admit about being the one who kidnapped me. '_I didn't know that heartless bandits know what remorse it.'_

Wait... if he was the me hitting me last night... does that mean he is the leader of the bandits?

His fingers reach out to my belly again, this time I avoid him - not letting him touch me. I expect him to be angry or something but surprisingly, he doesn't push his luck as his hands retract to his sides and his gaze lowers to the polished floor. Turning away from me, he lets his back face me as he suddenly feels conscious of my half-naked form on top and walks briskly to the steel door.

_'Why didn't he force his way on me like I thought he would? Why did he suddenly look abashed by his own actions?'_

He feigns a clear throat behind him, wanting my attention, "I don't have any more business with you. You can put your shirt back on now." He states coldly.

And he leaves through the steel door again.

Leaving me so confused on his behavior. The entire moment he is the biggest asshole on Planet Earth, but he never did anything horrible to me.

Exhaling in relief, I immediately throw the shirt back on again. The erratic heart pounding inside my chest has yet to calm.

And my feet feels numb from the experience, that my blood freezes there and refusing to budge.

Because danger is still on, now that I am a captured prisoner.

* * *

After an indefinite hours later, I find myself still sitting on the lonesome bed with my hands clutching onto the blanket tightly.

Every little sound outside makes me cringe, footsteps especially. I am so alarmed by everything, knowing that I am now sitting in the middle of nowhere surrounded by people I don't know or ever met with - and these are dangerous people to rob the convoys all across America, as rumor has it.

The day is high by the time I look out the window, the curtains are pulled so that there are minimum lighting inside my little cell. To tell the truth, this is not how I expect a prison would be - in my mind, prisons are equivalent to shackles, steel bars, bed with the toilet bowl beside, rats and nothing else - generally hygienic-free but this is far too much for a cell. It's so clean and well-furnished even with simple furniture. They even have cubicles for a bathroom and a shower separately.

I sigh, wishing that I have at least something to do other than just sitting around awaiting my fate.

Because my mind will roam back to where I always return to. My parents. My only family.

_'Did they know that I am gone?'_

I have to fight back tears when I imagine how devastated they will be if they know that I am kidnapped by these bastards with their very odd leader, Jake Muller.

_'...But they will come for me. I know they will. I have—'_

The slightest hope shines through my heart when I suddenly recall of the little thing that my parents injected me with when I was very young. I tugged the lengthy sleeves up my arms and look at the green veins at my wrist. _'A tracker! They used to inject me one!' _The tiny star blinks inside my wrist, and it makes me happy enough.

With this, they know where to find me, and get me out of here!

The lock on my steel door sound again and I stiffen. Instinctively, my eyes scan around the room for an object I can use to defend myself. None I found, the wooden chair is too heavy for my to lift over my head anyway, much less using it as a weapon.

"Sheesh, and how many times did I ask him to oil this damn door already..." The voice grumble aloud when the slit widen enough for one person to enter.

A woman.

Her beautiful brunette hair leaning towards the red color and she ties in it a neat ponytail. She looks absolutely harmless, unlike when Jake first appeared before me. She has this baby face that reminds me of the young maidens back in Raccoon City.

On her hands is a tray of food and clothes, which I instantly figured out it is meant for my use.

Even though she is a woman, I stand ready to protect myself whenever I have to, who know what ploy these bandits are ready to play. My white fist clench as I watch cautiously as she settle the tray down and back away to leave me some space. Looks like my defensive threat works on her.

Upon setting eyes on my tense posture, she flails both her hands up in the air to show that she is no harm. I don't believe her. "Relax! I will not hurt you!" She exclaims, backing off a few more steps until we are separated by the desk, "I am just here to send you your food and some clothes to change for your shower!"

"Who are you? How did you know my name? Where am I? What did you want with me? Why brought me here?!" The questions are just uncontrollable, they go flying from my mouth whenever one pops out my head. In this place, my nerves are just flushed down the drain. I never knew I can lost my composure so easily._ 'What did they say about a cornered animal can do? The same applies for me, I can be dangerous too if I am cornered.'_ I convinced myself that to boost my courage.

"Easy there! Easy!" She says to me, like she is taming an animal, "Okay, just calm down okay? The name's Claire. Claire Redfield. I am the one responsible to care for you until you stop attacking the rest of us on sight."

"What? Like poisoning me with your bandit's influence?" I spit venomously.

She sighs at me, exasperated at my usage of words, "Poisoning is not a good word... and we are not 'bandits' for sure, girl." Claire then hovers to the bed where I stand next to, she seats herself on the mattress and no longer care about my threats, "Now that you know my name; will you sit down, eat your food and let me explain the rest to you?" She gestures to the wooden chair and the desk. The congee she prepared for me is still warm, emitting steam from the bowl.

Surely I am unconvinced, but I am eager to hear more from her since I believe that there will be no one else who will share any information with me willingly. Without tearing my gaze from her, I do as she told. But I didn't eat the food.

Claire looks pleased at my cooperation, crossing her legs, she begins, "...Now what did you wanna know?" Before I even get to say anything she lifts her index finger to me, "One at a time, please."

That I can promise her, at least.

"Where am I?" The easiest question, and possibly the hardest answer I'll ever extract.

"An abandoned town of The Lows, somewhere between the borders of Raccoon City, Tall Oaks and Arklay... I don't know exactly where we are since this is an unnamed town but it's safe to say we are at least a hundred miles away from major cities. This is only a makeshift operating base though whenever we are planning to ambush someone... Our headquarters are away in Europe." And she can't stop, "The Superiors can't locate us here, Ada's doing a great job at that. She even blocks satellite signals and here we remain for the past three months."

_Wow_, that was easy. In fact, TMI.

"What's next?" She beams at me, almost too enthusiastic to answer my question like some pop quiz.

I really didn't expect her to be so honest, what I was expecting was 'I am sorry but we can't tell you' and all but Claire tells me everything in one breath. "Uh... and you are?" I had forgotten clean of all the important questions I supposed to ask.

"Claire Redfield," She cuts me off short, "turning twenty-nine next year. Just got a boyfriend and will about to be engaged. Wear my heart on my sleeve, so in case I got captured by the Superiors, the base will be screwed so badly because I am too honest— Kidding, I'm actually good at keeping secrets too. I only tell people everything if the teller allows me too. If they don't, the secret dies with me... what else?"

I am actually starting to believe the part where she says that she wear her heart on her sleeves because she is just overly_ informational._ Maybe except the part where she says that she's good at keeping secrets... That has to be proven in time being though.

"Right, I got this super protective brother! Chris Redfield, thirty-three. Quite a man he is, lucky him that someone as great as Jill will date him."

She is introducing too many names that I am starting to have trouble. But I do remember the name Chris, he is with Jake last night when they ambushed us.

So that guy who beat my bodyguard out in a single punch is_ her_ _brother_.

Maybe Claire packs a punch too?

I never notice it, but I am starting to grow comfortable with this Claire.

She rocks herself back and forth on the bed, I can tell that she is being jovial for having to talk so much. It's like she had been forbidden to talk to someone for a very long time; Her brightened eyes proves that she actually enjoys being my company.

Claire might be a part of the kidnapper team but... she's nice. I am surprised too that I allow myself to listen to a kidnapper for a very long time.

The pause is my cue for another question before Claire decides to elaborate further on to more sensitive information. "So..." my mind fumbles for another question that I though necessary to ask, "Why did you all kidnapped me?"

For the first time since our first met, the jolly smile on her disappear to have a little frown take over.

I await for an answer, but Claire doesn't outright answer me like she did for the previous two question. Instead, she gnaws on her balmy lips, like when one would when they are considering for an answer.

"Truthfully though, I don't know." She finally states it, and firmly I might add, "We... rarely kidnap anyone. Robbing was only what we do best, but kidnapping was never our modus operandi."

My eyebrow arch, not on my will, "...You don't know?"

Her shoulders rises and fall on one movement, "Trust me in this, you are the third person that Jake decided to kidnap since Jake knew how to rob. And so far, our MO focus onto robbing and only that." Claire tucks a stray strand of her hair behind her ears as she continues, "I don't understand Jake sometimes... well, he's always so hard to read. He never tells us why when he did something out of ordinary."

"Jake Muller..." The name slips through my lips, "He is your leader, right?"

"Yup. Jake is the person in charge of the whole roster. He might be the meanest, most foul-mouthed jerk you'll ever meet, but he's our big boss nonetheless."

Oh gosh. First day on captivity and the alpha male is already paying me a visit.

Claire is about to say more to me until I hear a distinctive beep from her. Grumbling aloud, she shove her hands to the left pocket of her jeans and pulls out her phone. I'm guessing that someone text her, which is proven to be true when Claire now sigh after a little while staring at the cyan screen.

Soon after, she removes herself from the bed and shrugs, "Sorry. I gotta go, duty calls."

Is it normal for me to feel saddened of her leave?

I stay still on my seat by the desk though even as Claire hovers to the steel door, preparing to leave me alone again. My mindset remains that I shall not trust anyone here, dad always told me that bandits are not trustworthy.

"Oh, and by the way, those clothes I got you," She points to where a bundle of neatly folded clothes next to the tray is, "I got the size from your old clothing. Yesterday, I am the one who changed for you so no worries alright?"

That, I think I can believe her.

"Be sure to eat the food I've got you. There's no poison in it because I am the one making it. Just so you know, I took a lot of pride in my cooking. Oh!" She exclaims, pointing at the same tray again, "And remember to use the ointment I bring you, it'll help reduce the bruise."

She winks one last time before pulling on the steel door with a series of complains again about the creak again.

"You still haven't tell me your name, girl."

I stutter, "...Sherry."

"Sherry, huh? Nice knowing ya'."

And shuts it behind her.

Claire Redfield.

I don't know if I can trust her but...

I am already swallowing the first spoon of the food the bandits prepared for me.

* * *

It is getting darker and darker inside my 'room'. Dusk has definitely fallen, so I quickly hovers over the door to switch the lights on before the darkness swallows the room wholly.

Since Jake's and Claire's last visit, there is no one else coming to me anymore.

And each second I keep counting on when my parents will come and rescue me.

Sitting on the bed I am still cladding in the over-sized T-shirt and pants (I thought Claire said that it was of my size?), as much as I wanted to shower and change. But the paranoia side of me forbids to do so as I fear that this little cell is rigged with hidden cameras. And so I can do nothing but to wait.

I am tired and exhausted, yet I am restless.

How can I possibly sleep in a lion's den?

_Creak!_

Now he is only in his white tank top and gray sleep pants. His torso fitted against the clothes snugly and I can see now the outlines of his well-defined body. Good news for the ladies but bad news for me though, this proves that he _could fight by himself_. Not those wimpy leader of men who rely heavily on his underlings.

Jake Muller enters my room after a long while of abandoning me in this cell. What does he want with me now?

The tall man is only a few steps away from me, he stops once my glare found his blue eyes. And he smirks to my annoyance, as he eye at me then to the table.

"I see that you had eaten... Looks like Claire wasn't kidding when she claims that she's a great cook." Satisfaction brims in his eyes on the bowl, emptied of its content. But he is not quite happy that I left the bottle of ointment left untouched. Casually, he leans himself on the wall with one shoulder supporting his weight, facing me, "You hadn't change? The clothes not your size or something? Sorry princess, we don't have silk clothes here so—"

His good intention is ignored, "Cut the crap, you prick. When are you going to release me?" Pride swell in me as I spit those words on him. To the leader of the bandits and I said those words - Wow.

What pains me is that he is not a little affected my my pesky attempt of a threat as he chuckles.

"Sorry to tell you this: But you are not leaving." He says as his chuckle stops so suddenly, "Not now, not ever."

I am angered, "Who are you to tell me that?"

It is his turn to ignore me again, "You can't become your princess anymore now, Sherry." He shakes his head side by side, "You are not going back to Raccoon City."

I can never understand this man of his sudden change of mood, not that I wanted to know anything about him. But his teasing manners has gone and he is now being very solemn. Although I am still waiting for his punchline - to say that he was only kidding and he will let me go once my parents have pay the ransom.

That's the worst part: He is not kidding about not letting me leave. He says nothing about a ransom.

"Why are you doing this to me? What I am to you?" I seethe at him, tears free flowing down my cheek without my permission. Despite my effort not wanting him to see my moment of weakness, I fail miserably.

He does not answer me but keeping his gaze on me.

Instead he tries to approach me but before he can do anything to me, I shove him away violently. My petty strength is useless against his strong body but he willingly takes his step back.

I am just too brokenhearted.

Jake then glue his eyes to the floor, "And your parents, William and Annette." The mention of my parents name sours my feeling further, "Don't think about a little tracker can save you now."

What?

He knew about the tracker injected in my veins from the start?

"...I am sorry, Sherry. But they can never find you."

"Who are you to decide my freedom, mister?" I spit the question out at him.

At that, he answers me nothing. Neither does he keep the eye contact between us. Taking advantage of his fluster, I step forward towards him and raise my voice again, "You have no right to rob me of my freedom, you bandit."

"Heh," he coughs, "bandit? Is that what you think we are?"

"What else is it?" I retorts bitterly, "You rob and kidnap people for no reason! And here you claim that you will be imprisoning me forever... what better word to define what you are—"

My words are abruptly cut short when one hand muffles me by the chin. Instinctively both my palms spring upward to the pressure on my face, Jake has his right hand grasping my jaws, firm but not hard enough to crush my bone underneath his grip.

Uselessly I struggle to get his filthy hand off me.

"If we are really bandits, Birkin," he uses my surname to address me, indicating that he is being completely serious, "then you will be wishing that you are** dead** from the start." With me being effectively silenced, he takes his time to continue, "If we are bandits... you are already dead in that limo, surrounded by the dead bodies of your buddies... _naked._"

The explicit image formed nearly make my heart stop.

Without even realizing it, tears are pooling on the corner on my eyes as my working hands turn sluggish. Still, I still hold his wrist weakly, defending myself at the very last moment.

His expression now blank as my warm droplets soak into his skin, his eyes fall from mine for a brief moment to see the tears on his own hands.

"Hmph, there you go again, all you spoiled brat know is to cry." He accuses darkly.

I don't know where did I conjure my strength from, but somehow I manage to free myself from his hold and—

I yell at his face, "You_ insensitive_ _bastard!_"

I am angry, I am infuriated, I just despise him so much that my intense hatred_ loathes_ him - everything about him. But of all, he dare to judge me as a_ spoiled brat_ when he doesn't even understand what he had done to me, when he barely had an idea what I have to go through from today onward.

Living in the midst of strangers who kidnapped me, living in the danger, living away from my loved ones...

"You don't know anything about me, Muller. You don't have the **right **to accuse me of who I am!"

Perhaps, he still haven't absorb the fact that I am yelling at him, his face remains as empty as white paper. When he did however, I can see the flame brewing in his unusually cold eyes as his jaws tighten.

No, I will not back down. I will prove to him that I am nothing of he said I am, I will not cry anymore.

Like two wild animals about to jump at each other, I expect that he will pull any aggressive moves soon for my rash behavior.

He didn't.

Instead, Jake turns on his heels and head for the steel door.

And with a loud slam that shake the entire building, he disappeared.

* * *

**A.N: I already have a few chapters completed in the bank now but i still need to revise them before I post the rest soon. Besides, I still have this one-shot I am working on and it's a good halfway done (around 7000 words)**

**Oh, you should see some changes in the next chapters. I have put more emphasis on more characters than I did last time.**

**RFF! :)**


	3. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

* * *

_'I admit with my utmost honesty; Jake Muller is really an awful man in my impression.'_

* * *

_"What do you want to become when you have grown up?"_  
_  
He says nothing at my question, but continues his climb on the tallest tree we can find in this playground of ours. I did not dare to catch up on him - I am too scared of the thoughts of falling down with such height so I just sat on the first intersection of the bark._

_Hard to believe that his obesity is not a factor to stop him from his climbing._

_"I don't really know, Sherry."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I mean... what's the point of it? Daddy's rich and he always tells me that I will take over his business when I grow up."_

_Yeah, that's what my father used to tell me too._

_"But Sher," He calls for my attention and I look up at him. He is grinning down at me, "we're still friends even if we grow up, right?"_

_I smile back at him._

_"Of course."_

* * *

Marks the end of my first night in captivity.

Stiffly, I readjust my position as I stretch my legs forward. Vaguely I remember how I fell asleep last night; I try to stay awake the whole night after the frightful encounter with Jake Muller last night. Cradling my knees close to my chest, I must have somehow too tired last night that I unintentionally fell asleep even with my hardest to stay alert.

I feel shaky and cold and most of all, helpless.

Here I am, somewhere I don't even have a single clue of, surrounded by people I don't know, threatened by their hateful leader whom I suspect had anger problems.

My eyes well up again...

_'No, Sherry. Do not cry. Do not show your weakness to them. You are stronger than this.'_

I take a deep breath, quelling the irritating warmness on the back of my eyes and slowly push the white sheets away from the end of my feet. Sliding myself down to the floor, I quiver at the sudden sting of coldness of the floor, and I carefully made my way to the desk where Claire left me some clothes. Silently I ponder if I should take her advice to shower, the suggestion is very tempting - considering that I am feeling so tired and hectic that a splash of water will help tremendously.

No, judging from how weird their leader is, my paranoia side of me convinced that it might be rigged with cameras. After all, this is their territory; who could have expect what they can and will do?

_Creak!_

I blanch at the morning visitor, my stomach twist as I guess who it will be.

Anyone better than Jake Muller.

It is a woman. But not Claire Redfield whom I met the previous day.

She has longer mahogany hair which she ties it into a simple ponytail and is holding another tray of essentials. Unlike Claire, she has a stronger look in her sapphire eyes which bears a semblance to Muller's, but hers are warmer than the latter. Her attire is a simple navy shirt and a camo cargo pants, which reminds me of the female militia on Graham training grounds - minus the body armor.

My defensive posture must have been amusing to her, she smile wryly at me as I glare down at her. "You don't have to be so tense, girlie. I am not going to hurt you or anything..." She exclaims as she settles the tray down to the desk next to the used one.

"Who are you?" I demand, trying to sound powerful.

Although I knew better, I am only a puppy to compare with her steely gaze.

"Name's Jillian Valentine, though Jill is fine. You're Sherry Birkin, right? Claire told me about you."

The mention of Claire relaxes my vigilance, only by a little though. My agitation obvious with my fist pale as I ball it tightly and Jill notice that but makes no comment about it. She is very patient, sitting on the stool with her slender legs cross as she waits for me to loosen myself. Her eyes never soften once, but the way she twiddles her long ponytail is very convincing, maybe she is just being cautious so that she can always react if I ever attack her.

Though I don't think I have the guts to do that... Jill looks very much like a fighter. And harmless all the same - she doesn't look like someone who will twist your elbow and pin you to the ground upon approach.

Heedful to my intuition, I oblige her as I return to my bed closely to the desk. The smell of the hot chicken broth nearly knocks all prudence out of me and I fight back a growl in my stomach. I don't know if I am that starving but I am ready to ravage the bowl right about now.

That is, but I have a spectator.

Jill pushes the bowl closer to me along with the spoon once I am seated on the bed, like a breakfast in bed, "Sorry, this is all we can provide you for now. Claire made this for you; said that you need to nourish your weak body before you can have anything heavier." She giggles sweetly, "Don't mind me, I have eaten so you help yourself now. Hope it suits your appetite."

Claire, so considerate.

The food yesterday is alright so I suppose this will be okay too.

I sip my meal quietly and in no time I finishes the whole bowl, it is really good, Claire's cooking skill is really commendable.

"Looks like your appetite is still intact. I am glad, Sherry—" Jill pauses, "You don't mind me calling you Sherry, do you?"

I shake my head, "No, I suppose not."

Pleased, she continues, "Great! Oh, and you can call me Jill too. Nice to meet you, Sherry."

I only nods slightly, her attitudes is a lot better than Muller's, which I am really thankful for. So far I've met with two 'okay' woman and one obnoxious man. I've survived day one with a bitter note, but meeting Jill today is a good start for day two — not that I am hoping for more days to last.

She slips a strand of her escapade hair to her back. Up close, now I see that Jill is really one beautiful woman just like Claire. Her facial structure is really striking, and even with minimal make-up on (I only detect lip-gloss to prevent drying out in the cold weather), Jill still have the looks to kill.

Though I can tell that her looks are deceiving - even with that feminine face - I am sure that she can kick ass...

Jill is the first one to break the silence, "You know, you are really unlike any of those Superiors I usually see." She begins, "You don't act like those brats that I can't bear with, Jake really ain't lying to us when he said that you are different."

Muller? Talking about me? Far as I remember, we just had a row last night.

"...I bet he keep telling you guys that I am such a_ spoiled princess_ who can't fend for herself." Just the thought of him infuriate me.

Jill looks surprised, "No. Exactly the opposite, he said that you ain't like any Superiors he ever met; he said that you're interesting... _Very_ interesting."

Somehow I feel something wrong with the word interesting that he used. **Interesting** can be anything... The good, the bad, and the ugly; or all three of them.

Her eyes sparkles as she now peers carefully at me. My brows narrow confusingly as I eye back at her, I know that she have something to ask me about with those eyes.

"Did you happen to... uhh, quarrel with Jake last night?"

I nod.

"Wow," she breaths, a chuckle escape her lips, "that's some crazy shit you pulled off."

"And why would you say that?" I ask meekly. Unbeknownst to her, I have the fabric of my T-shirt bunched on my hand under the desk.

There's something about Jake Muller that I am interested to know more. Maybe because he is the source of danger around me.

"Just so you know; Jake Muller, our boss, I know he's the biggest jerk in the world and he's younger than the most of us but - there's always a reason why he's our boss. Jake is a_ bona fide badass_ for sure. Even Chris had the hardest time whenever the two got into a fight." She explains with a grave expression on her face. I have had first-hand experience of going head-to-head with Muller, so I immediately understand how frightful the man is... He is like a man-beast hybrid, you can almost choke at his suffocating aura whenever he is close.

_'But is he as scary as Jill had indicated?'_

And I think I have heard the name Chris somewhere... "Chris?"

"Yep, Chris Redfield. He's sorta' my partner, we've been together for long." She never mentioned about a romantic relationship so I didn't push her, "Guy's also Claire's brother."

"Oh." I say stupidly. Of course I have heard the name before, Claire had told me a lot about the man yesterday and - Jill Valentine is _the Jill_ Claire was talking about her future sister-in-law! Although I don't think Jill like to admit as she is.

How cute.

* * *

After much convincing by Jill earlier, I've finally have the guts to take a shower at the cubicle they provide me. I did mention about anything of a rigged camera and Jill almost laugh at the idea. Although she later exclaim that there's no offense taken, it's only sensible for me to be so delusional - she do realize the fact that I am her kidnap victim after all.

_"If there's really a hidden camera here, we'll just head over and kill all the guys. There's only one bi in our group, and she's about to get a boyfriend soon. But I don't think Jake will tolerate too much with a sex freak in our team, so it's safe to say you are clear."_

I think I can believe Jill's words, either way, I am already starting to make my way to the small cubicle.

_"As a fore warning though, I hope you can stand against cold."_

There's a soap bar and shampoo provided for me, along with a squeaky clean wash cloth. Jill had brought me a toothbrush and toothpaste earlier so I am all set... Everything seem to be in place, all except a water heater - I groan when I suddenly remember Valentine's smile of mischief before she left minutes ago.

But I needed a shower desperately. It's not that I smell unpleasant, but I am in dire need to wash away the dried tears away from my face and the rest of the grime hidden in my body. And I need to rejuvenate my spirit. It's been so exhausting in these past 36 hours and water is the best remedy for that.

I watch as the domestic rain pummels to the ground for a few seconds. It does look quite intimidating, I take a deep breath and a step forward.

It is_ awful._

This is probably the first time I ever have a cold shower in a chilly autumn day (I've had cold shower before, only in late springs or summer). It feels like having countless needles prickling straight into the bones; I brush my teeth and lather myself quickly as possible, scrubbing my goosebumps covered body and wash myself in no time.

Soon as I am finished, I turn the knob off violently, although my hand slip for a few time before the water stops streaming down my pale body.

"I think I need practice in that." I whisper, drying myself off in a towel. I appreciate that Jill decide to bring me warmer clothes of a sweater and pants (she even bring me socks).

Sure it is not a delightful experience but at least I feel so much better; it's feels like my eyes are so much clearer and I feel so much lighter. My short hair will dry fairly soon so I am not worried about it.

Thoroughly refreshed, now I take in into my surrounding more acutely. I haven't notice but now I see that there is a clock hanging on the wall above the steel door - the time show around one. Upon inspection, the drawer next to the bed is mostly empty, aside from some abandoned paperclips, crumples of papers scribbled in useless notes, and... I pick up the object in my hand to observe it, _'How did an alarm clock even end up here?'_

Placing the inanimate object back to its original position, now I explore more of this cell as I try to figure put an escape all the same. The metal bars on the window is really sturdy, although it isn't a problem for my lithe arm to slip through the slit and to unlock the window. The glass is translucent though... which I can barely make anything out the surrounding. For now I decide to leave that alone, the cold is enough.

Until I devise a plan, I better not touch that window.

Next, I move to the metal door keeping me trapped - there's no small window or such, so there's no way for me to inspect the outside. I give it a small touch, the metal is cool and powerful which I doubt anyone can breach through.

_'I think breaking through will be a problem.'_

As I am wondering around the small space, my hand jolt slightly without my resent. It's a normal occurrence since I was young, I am so used to it that I don't think it's a bother anymore. It happens every now and then.

The tracker, my only hope of an escape.

Pulling my sleeve downwards, I smile weakly at the little blinking star residing on my wrist. Usually, it blinks every few seconds but now it has grow weaker, blinking only after seven seconds which is long enough. Perhaps it's that I am away from the area where my parents can find me? '_Mommy... Daddy... I hope you are alright.'_

The inevitable creak of the metal door happen again and I wince, pulling the sleeve down to cover the tracker and I turn rapidly to the door.

_'Not Jake. Not Jake.'_

To my relief, it is Claire.

Her head pokes out from the metal door and peers inside, I assume that she is being cautious before entering since she knows how jittery and erratic I am. After all, I prove myself to be quite aggressive for yelling at their boss' face last night, although I really want Claire to know that I am not at all a violent person - I prefer verbal over physical any other day.

I will only be violent if the situation calls for me.

Seeing that I am a good distance away, the woman waves at me before entering. Another hand of hers is occupied with a tall stack of books - most worn out and starting to rust. She pushes the door close with her free hand and places the book at the bed next to me.

The top of the stack reads a book from H. P. Lovecraft, one of my favorites writers whom I have a collection of his books, below the stack is books of similar age.

My heart jump at the printed word of Brothers Grimm, one of my favorite fairy tale author!

"You showered already?" She asks, eyes staring at my wet honey locks. I reply her with a nod and I still can't tear my gaze of the stack as I scan each and every name of the cover.

Her eyes follow my gaze and she grins, "Jake guess that you are a bookworm, so he ask me to bring you these from his room."

My eyes bulge.

"It was his collection?" The first sight of those books, I immediately thought that it was her collections or she just happen to find it somewhere... It won't be possible for these book to be Jake's...

"Yup, it was his books. This is all he brought along for this trip, it's only a small part of his collections." She says nonchalantly, picking up the top of the stack and wince at the countless words within, "He might not look like it but Jake's actually quite a literary type. Kinda unexpected, huh? Even I don't like reading. Math, especially Math."

I wholeheartedly agree, Jake looks like a brawn over brain with all his muscles... What am I thinking? Though I still find this trivia hard to believe. It is quite interesting to know that the man that I loathe actually have the same interest as I am; reading is my favorite pastime.

In fact reading is my best forte, back in those days at the academy I am known to be a geek.

"Looks like Jake was right again, you do like books. Your eyes are sparkling already." My eyes shot up to her and I cover my cheek with my hands, embarrassed. I must have look like a child just now.

But what can I say, I like books more than a kid likes candies.

"Just brought you these so you don't have to bore for time being. I know how boring it is here but this is all we can do for now." She winks.

"Thank you, Claire. This is so thoughtful of you." I smile appreciatively.

She look almost baffled by my expression, "Wow, you are are so pretty smiling. Way better than we seen you on the TV screen." It's true, I've never smile since I came here not on my own accord... I blush and Claire's grin widen, "But you thank the wrong person, Sherry. I am just the delivery girl, the one requested to bring you these books is actually Jake."

My heart thumps.

The brunette has a small smile on her face, "He's the one who guessed that you might like these. Yeah, Jake might been an asshole but... guy's really quite a thinker. And terribly good in Math."

"I really don't know if I can believe you about this, Claire. But Muller... he's been extremely awful last night." I admit with my utmost honesty; Jake Muller is really an awful man in my impression. And I don't really believe the part that he is good in Math.

He's loud, he's rude, he's angry, he's controlling and generally a terrible man.

_'Although I'll give him some credit for his good looks and all his muscles...'_

Claire agrees with me sheepishly, "I am with you that Jake's a jerk but you can't really blame him for that kind of attitude..." She trails off.

"Huh?"

"It's nothing." She shrugs off impassively, like she is trying to avert the conversation into something else, "If anything, Jake is like a roller coaster. You can never expect what kind of ride he can give you, sometimes— most of the time he's just a big bad bully but... he has a good side of him too."

I still am unconvinced but if it's from Claire, it won't hurt to believe her this once. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You should." I can tell that Claire is being completely serious about this.

Claire reveal later that she shall leave soon, since she is only here to drop off the books for me and she will be away to visit someone else later. An injured friend, she said but she refused to tell me anything more of that 'friend' of hers.

I wish that I can talk to her some more. Claire is really a good chat buddy; she'll tell you from the littlest of things and she deliver her points most impressively that you'll want to hear more from her. Of all, she feeds me with all the information I want to know on this dreadful prison (maybe not so dreadful anymore, I'll take that back).

"Sherry?"

"Hmm?" On my hands are already one of the books she brought me, eager to know its contents.

"Please don't be too hard on Jake, he's been onto a lot of stress lately and... he's really a good guy if you get to know him." Claire pleads.

I sigh, "I... don't know if I can do that."

"I understand." She says, feeling defeated, "At least thank him for the books, okay? I mean it when I said that Jake is the one suggested that I bring you these."

I suppose that's the least I can promise my new found friend.

"I'll try."

* * *

The books are from the 20th century which I enjoy the most; that was the era in which literature flourish.

There are seven books in total of three different authors (which all I recognize), I have most of the books in my personal collection back in Raccoon City although there are two of them that I have never read before. I choose against finishing them first so I reread the one I know the best. And the best part about it is that all of them are of original edition.

I reread the dictionary-thick novel from the start so it last me about three hours when I close the book; it usually didn't take me long but I try my best to focus on the story since I have been on high-strung - this prison makes me very jumpy that even a tiny sound is distracting.

Time and time again, I will pull the sleeves away from my wrist and watch the tracker as it blinks like a shining star. It somewhat helps me to ease my longing for my parents, it gives me the hope that I can still see them despite what Muller told me last night.

If we are still together... perhaps that at this moment we will be sitting round with other Families as we try to keep a boring conversation... I will glance over to my father and he will wink at me, telling me that I did a great job keeping up with those people...

I wonder what they are doing now... the image of them crying out, looking for me desperately makes my heart sore.

I miss them dearly. I want to hug them and kiss them and tell them I'll never leave them again...

The kind Redfield sends me my dinner when the clock reads seven but she cannot stay for longer since she has to make another trip to her injured friend whom she explains that he's growing antsy by the hours. Although she finally reveals herself that the injured friend was actually the man she got engaged with.

I didn't know that bandits can get engaged or get married... Bandits don't stay in a relationship for long - they just hump whoever they wish...

Although I don't really see Claire as a bandit though. She is a nice person, and she keeps telling me that they are not actually the 'bandits' I was thinking about which confuses me. When I try to ask for their real purpose, Claire won't tell me anything about it because Jake had forbidden her to do so.

Save for one thing; that bandits are **nothing** compared to the real purpose of all their viscous acts of robbing convoys all over America.

Claire never explains about my kidnapping though.

After I down the bowl of fried rice as my dinner, I shower (fast) again and change into more warmer clothes since the night is freezing cold here. I had just finished the second book until the door creaks loudly again after Claire's departure.

I am not surprised to see Jake Muller on the door.

He's always my nightly visitor.

A navy towel drapes loosely over his neck, indicating that he has just got out of a shower just like myself. He is dressed minimally, a white tank top fit snugly over his defined torso and he got a tan cargo pants with a black and red sneakers to complete his attire.

_'Is he not cold? Oh, what am I saying? He's a big strong man, just look at those abs he got.' _And mentally I scold myself for staring at him again.

My whole body tense. My fingers rigid as I grip the edge of the book, ready to throw at him in case he do anything.

"Hey, still awake?" Jake pulls himself a seat on the wooden stool, whereas I have my feet alert on the floor but I am seated on the bed. He choose that we remain separated by the desk.

Tonight, he looks less angry than last night. His eyes looks milder though still as piercing and cold that I find it difficult keeping my eyes with his. His posture is less offensive as he leans his arms against the desk, staring at me keenly.

Claire's word plays repeatedly in my mind. I promised her that I will thank him for the books, but I still find the task extremely difficult.

"Yeah, and why are you here?" I try not to be bitter, it's works better than I expected.

One of his eyebrow arch in curiosity, maybe he's not expecting me being this polite to him after the qualms we had last night. I almost remind him to thank Claire instead. Jake shrugs before replying, "Nah, just... checking you up. You know, how are you holding up and all."

"Sure. After all, I am your prisoner, aren't I?" I can't help but to add sarcasm.

To my surprise, he doesn't fume or releasing negative energy, but he chuckles at my conscience, "You're quite right about that." He shifts in his seat, "So, how are you holding up, Miss nightingale-in-a-cage?" He try again.

Miss Nightingale? In a cage? Where did he get the idea from?

I nearly laugh at the question, "Pretty good, warm bed and hot meal. What do you expect me to answer, Muller? Of course I missed my family! When are you going to let me out of here?"

Here we go again, I thought. I had forgotten the promise I made with Claire about being nice to Jake tonight.

But I put my parents above all.

Surprising me again, Jake does not put up much of a fight tonight, he just shakes his head and say that it is not possible for me to leave. I am feeling just as defeated for his lack of an explanation so we stay in a stalemate silence for quite some time. Neither of us are looking at each other.

Jake is the one who broke the silence.

"You are not going to ask me why I keep you away from home?" He doesn't sound cheery at all, he sounds uptight.

"Are you going to answer me?"

"No."

"There you go."

And he laughs.

Like, the stomach ticklish, laugh-until-your-throat-sore laugh. His voice smooth as he try to cease his laughter while I only watch him with an incredulous look.

Although he looks like a complete different person while he is laughing like this... So jolly, he looks nothing of that Jake Muller I saw last night whom I define him as a dark man.

"S-Sorry bout' that." He apologizes as soon as he got a hang of himself, "I really didn't expect you to answer that."

"I was right, aren't I? You are not going to answer me anyway, no matter how I try." I cross my arms and pout.

He shakes his head, "That is not completely true. I will still tell you of the reason I kidnap you. It's just that you need time before I can tell you." His lips now thin into a fine line, the remnants of his smirk still present.

"Why not now?"

"I am sure I did tell you that you need time." Jake deadpanned.

I sigh, exasperated by his behavior. Claire is right, Jake is like a roller coaster. One can never really predict Jake's next move and I really can't seem to gauge him. Not I am going to waste my breath trying anymore, I place the book away from my lap to the desk separating us. Then I pull my feet into the covers and huff at him, "I am going to bed."

Luckily, Jake spares me from him by granting me a short nod. He left his seat from the stool and picks up the tray containing the empty dishes from my dinner.

Before he leaves, Jake offers me if he shall turn the lights off which I stops him from doing so.

He doesn't understand why but he oblige with me anyway.

"Sweet dreams, princess." He purrs at me playfully, pulling the steel door with a horrifying creak.

I roll my eyes at the horrible nickname. "I don't understand you."

Jake stops at the door, and without glancing back to me, he says.

"Nobody does."

* * *

**A.N: So sorry for the lenghty update! I've been accepting a lot of beta requests from the FFVII section (although I have already closed my beta section) and I need to get them prioritized so that I don't keep people waiting.**

You see the changes, don't you? Yep, I'm making an early appearance for Jill instead of Leon.

RFF! :)


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belongs to Capcom.**

_Chapter Three_

* * *

_'__I am thankful to meet these good people. But why is Jake Muller not like them?'_

* * *

_"Your mom forces you to do maths again?"_

_He is frowning at me because I have been ignoring him over a book that Mom left me before she went on her way to Daddy._

_It's a fourth grade math book, although I am only on the second grade being seven. But my parents always want me to be ahead of myself and possibly - everyone else of my peer._

_I skid my pencil over to the blank space for my answer, then I tackle on the next question again... which I am starting to think I have difficult on that one. A geometry question regarding triangles, a topic I have just starting on it._

_"That's an easy one." Says my best friend out of nowhere, "Just remember that all triangles have 180 degrees on it, so you take off 90 from the right angle and that 37 off, you get your answer. The same applies for other polygons as well but you need to be sure of their degrees so that you get the right answer, such as, pentagons have 540 degrees, hexagons have 720 and so on."_

_"Wow!" I beam at his intelligence, "You are so clever!"_

_He grins proudly, "Like you, my dad always forces me into this too. I know maths of ninth grade too."_

_An eight years old knows what an fourteen years old did? Wow - just wow._

_"You like maths?" I asks him, he must have an intense interest on the subject to be so good at it._

_He shrugs, to my dismay, "Not really. I am just good at it, I guess. I hate study." His eyes focus onto my math book, taking on another question in his head it seems._

_"I like English." I confess so suddenly._

_Then he looks at me with an eye, "Why English?"_

_"Because I love reading stories!"_

* * *

He is a genius. My dream boy. He knows the depth of every subject, every topic, every answer to every questions that a teacher could throw at him. Even though he's only a year older than me, I believe that his knowledge expand far beyond than that. He's the person for me whenever I need help in homework since there's is no one else my peer have the same intelligence as he did.

I think I remember him as a childhood friend... My only friend.

Though he disappears one day... I don't remember how or when... I don't even remember his name.

I just happen to wake up one day and I only remember his face... Then I start to have dreams about him.

Now, more frequent than ever.

I wonder why.

* * *

"Knock it off, will ya'?!"

I am rudely awaken this morning, by none other than Claire Redfield. The first is because there is a sudden swish of chilliness assaulting my delicate skin that I almost chatter; but the main reason I wake up so abruptly is because of Claire... perching up at the window, yelling to the people outside through the steel bars.

She has the window open and I am horrified to see when the autumn wind blows inside of my cell - it is cold enough, now it feels like a meat freezer in here.

Groggily, I sit up with a groan. That's when Claire notice that I am awake and she quickly shut the window again. Sheepishly she smiles at me and explains herself, "Err, sorry... Am I the one waking you up?"

"No... it's fine. I was half-awake anyway." I accept her apology, though I will appreciate if she is to explain what's with the commotion in the morning. I glance at the clock, it's nearly nine in the morning and she is already up and kicking - shouting inside a room with a sleeping person.

Claire shakes her head to me, "Oh, that's bad. And here I thought I want to ask the guys to keep quiet since you are still sleeping—"

**"Damn it. You suck!"**

"What was that?!" She giggles when I jump again by the sudden roar outside, so loud that I can still hear it even with the window closed securely. Claire points over her shoulder to the window and ask me to join her checking the commotion outside. Since it is still too cold in my room to shower anyway, I brush my hair with my fingers before pulling up the blanket with me. How surprising that Claire can still withstand such cold, she's even less clothed than me!

With a cold gush of wind, Claire push the window open and I squeal at the icy breeze blowing my face. It isn't so bad after that, I adjust myself to the change of temperature and the blanket is really helping a lot.

The woman complains about the steel bar blocking our view but nevertheless, we still get a perfect view of the situation outside.

This is the first time since I ever see the outside world (because I am too much of a coward to open the window to the cold weather) and the scenery is pretty... plain. The sandy land is dry and the grass is in its autumn yellow - it somewhat reminds me of the wild west. The humble buildings are quite old and worn out of paint, most of them are like little farm houses aligned in row. There is one particular building larger than any other houses, in which Claire explains to me it's where they distribute their stocks to the Outcasts here every Monday of the week.

She describes that this is only a temporary base and it's sort like they are 'renting' this place from the Outcasts here until they move again. Claire adds that this area is actually fenced, only accommodates Jake's team here whereas the Outcasts offers to live out the fenced area to patrol the area for them.

"Like a mutual agreement, they give us a safe place to stay, and we work to give them supplies every week." The Outcasts' living system is really interesting, unlike most Inferiors I knew who bow to their Superiors. I never knew such brave Inferior existed; they choose to live their own way and I find Jake's team very clever to seek refuge somewhere far from any capitalism so that they can rob without the fear of being located.

I follow to where Claire's index finger points and I am surprised to see how men align themselves in a long row surrounding a huge bonfire.

There are five men downstairs, all of them are shirtless and generally minimal clothing for autumn weather. A rush of heat permeates through my cheek on the sight of such strong men gathering together, it's like some male model rehearse or something...

Maybe not rehearsing, they are fighting!

I gasp, they are hitting and wrestling with each other like a riot! "What are they doing?!"

"Training." The brunette replies calmly. Unlike my own scaredy cat expression, Claire is rather nonchalant of the whole situation, "The guys train whenever they are not going anywhere."

Training?

That's not how I see the men train when I visit the Graham's. The Graham Family is specialized in producing good bodyguards and they don't harm each other during their training. They used some kind of automatic machine invented by themselves... I remember Uncle Graham call those Treno, an short abbreviation of 'Training Robots'. The name become official once the workers addressed them as one too.

"I don't blame you for acting this way, that's not how you see your Superiors train, isn't it?" Claire asks, "You guys use some kind of robots, don't you? They are supposed to mimic human's fighting behavior..."

I nod, "They are called Treno."

She smiles and lean her forehead against the cool metal bar, "We have those robot too during one of our robbery... But this is how we train, we fight with ourselves to improve ourselves."

"Why don't you use the Treno's? Isn't it almost the same?" I inquire quizzically.

Apparently, Claire disagrees with me on everyone's behalf, "Not at all. Training with lifeless robots ain't nothing the same as training with people. Unlike us, the strength of a robot is fixed and they are already programmed to fight in a certain way. It's like fighting with the same thing day after another - limiting one's space to improve..."

She impedes and concluded, "But training with ourselves is much more different. One always grow stronger than yesterday so it's quite competitive for the boys to train this way. Plus, unlike robots, humans have instinct. We can never predict our opponents next movements so it's a natural way to instill precision this way..."

Once again, I am awed by how insightful these people are. Claire has the point, Uncle Graham's method of using harmless robots do restrict his bodyguards' ability when it comes to a real-life situation... You can always stop a robot by shutting it down but humans never stop for you until you have won the battle...

The men are fighting seriously, holding nothing back towards their friends at all. I can see that there are bruises and redness on their skin and I am quite repulsed at all this violence. No blood involved but I am still not used to such barbarity.

I only recognize one man on the group, and that is Jake Muller.

He is fighting with another man ferociously, I guess that his opponent are of the same age and strength, although he is a bit lankier than Jake's lean body. Jake really lives up to what Claire describes him as... a_ bona fide badass._ Despite his muscular build, the man is quite nimble with his movement and he is very skilled in acrobatics indeed - he performs flips and somersaults as easily as one can jump on his feet. His strikes even made his opponent wince in pain whenever it comes to a direct hit.

A perfect combination of strength and dexterity.

"Jeez, it's so hard to see from here..." My gaze return to Claire when I notice that she is trying to pry the bar apart for a better view. Her attempts futile of course, the bars being so sturdy and all.

I giggle when she huffs at the bar irritably and backs off. The woman is quite cute with her silly actions despite her age, she is nearly thirty as she claims.

I close the window again as Claire sits herself at the stool, grumbling as the soup has chilled by the weather and she promises me that she will heat it for me - I don't terribly mind about cold soup though.

And then... she beams, "I have an idea!"

Her ideas must be a crazy one, judging from her high spirit.

Claire's eyes brighten. "Since Jake is busy with his workout, how about I bring you for a walk outside?"

"What?"

The idea is indeed crazy, I've never heard about a captive bringing their prisoner out for a walk. But I am thrilled by it nonetheless, I am bored myself having to be trapped in here - having four walls staring at me endlessly.

Plus, it might be a good chance for me to plan for a breakaway.

"But is it okay? I mean, won't Muller be angry about it?" Though it might sound so appealing, Claire has been too kind to me that I don't want to trouble her.

"As long as you promise me not to tell Jake... and you won't run away without my permission." She winks.

"Okay. We have a deal." I agree without further thoughts, too desperate to get out of this cell even a tiny while.

Although I do contemplate about the escape... it might be too risky for me if I attempt one now... Surely I will be caught by the men outside or by Claire herself. Besides, even if I did manage to escape, I will probably be lost in this place - I clearly remember how Claire told me that this town is miles away from any major cities. Big chances that I will starve to death or be attacked by wild animals out there.

William always taught me to calculate every risks before taking one.

Either way, I accept the jacket from Claire and follows her out.

"I am so excited to let you meet the other girls!"

* * *

I trail after Claire very closely, the hall outside is just as simplistic as the inside of my cell - providing a somewhat homely feeling.

Claire exits first, then she allows me to step outside after her. Turns out that there is another woman guarding my door and the sight of me agitates her that she nearly grabs hold of me before Claire intervenes.

"Chill out, Helena! I brought her out!" She places her hands on mine and the other woman, trying to keep us apart.

The guard is almost the same age as me, maybe a year older or two. Her expression is tempered like steel and you can almost see the faint definition of her muscles running along her smooth arms, her long mahogany hair cascades along her striking face... why am I being jealous of all the women present here? First, the beautiful and funny Claire. Then the stunning and motherly Jill. Now the gorgeous and powerful Helena.

I wonder what's next for me.

Helena reluctantly steps back from me and glares hardly at Claire, "What the hell are you doing, Redhead? You know boss is not gonna like this!" She chastises.

"No worries. If there's anything, it's on me. Besides, I don't think trapping the girl in her little prison is a good way for her to adapt herself with us." Claire counters, her hand grips mine as if she is defending me, "She needs to socialize."

I can tell that Helena has more to say in her defense, but she relents to Claire anyway. "Fine, if there's anything going wrong, the blame's on you."

"Thanks, Helena. You mind gathering the girls downstairs? And don't let Jake know about this."

Helena huffs harshly before walking off to the end of the hall. We can hear her whisper under her breath as she disappears to the corner, "As if I am such a backstabber."

Then, Claire looks at me apologetically and grins ruefully, "Sorry bout' that, Sherry. Helena's a bit hard ass like Jake but she is a great person, really."

"She don't... like me?" I whisper meekly.

"Oh no, she actually does like you. In fact, I think she's gonna flirt you any time soon!"

I gape, "F-Flirt?"

Claire nods before leading me down the hall, "Helena is the bi in our group, did Jill tell you about that? She may not look like it but she's got a soft spot for pretty girls and cute guys all the same. You two will get along very quickly."

I am flabbergasted by the information but I follow after Claire no less, when we reach the corner where Helena had disappeared to I notice that there is a short flight of stairs to descend to. It explains why all the noises creaking on the floor whenever I walk around, I am living on the second floor of the building.

This is quite a simple house, it is very generic yet homely - unlike the flashy mansions the other Families I visit that I know the owner will seldom return, more like a hotel to me than a 'home'. This place is very clean though, no trace of dust along the stairs and the wooden baluster, whoever the caretaker is must be a very neat person. The first floor is brighter than second, the walls are painted in eggshell color and the wooden floor is carpeted. She leads me to another narrow hallway as she points to me what function of the room we pass.

They have a kitchen, two bathrooms, a huge gathering place and three bedrooms (including my cell). She tells me that this building is actually like any other regular houses, my cell is one of the bedroom which they customized it themselves.

I now realize why I wasn't given shoes but socks on day one, it's carpeted almost everywhere.

Once we stop at one of the door nearing to the main entrance, Claire warns me to be as quiet as I can so not to be detected by Jake.

She says it's gonna be hell to pay if Jake knew Claire brought me out without his permission.

I agree to her terms and she push the door open.

* * *

There isn't much women in Jake's group than I've imagined. I've met with three so far, then there is another two I've yet to meet, making five in total.

The moment the door open I feel a gush of warmness spreading through my skin. The atmosphere is calm and cozy, we are now inside a rather large, empty room with nothing but a drawer at one corner and carpeted floor. A short distance away from the carpet is a fireplace, which provide much more heat than a electric heater can. It smells like earth and wood in here and I like it - it smells like nature.

Sitting round there is three women surrounding the fireplace whereas Helena choose to stand by the door like a bouncer. I recognize Jill at the first glance but I am not familiar with the other two beside her - one has a pale (very pale) blonde hair and the other is a beautiful Asian.

I blush when the latter waves at me sultrily.

"Wow, so this is the special event! Sherry's finally—"

"Keep it down, Jill! We can't let Jake know Sherry is out her cell!" Claire scolds, putting an index finger over to her lips.

Jill raises her hands in defeat and make a zipping mouth motion.

My friend tows me to an empty spot right beside the pale blonde and she grants me a kind smile. The short-haired Asian greets me again with another sinful smile this time, she looks like a sexy kind in her red garments...

"Girls, meet Sherry Birkin, the girl that we don't know why that Jake decided to kidnap her." The way Claire introduce me is almost embarrassing.

"Um... hi." I greets back, my whole body rigid.

"How cute. Sherry is embarrassed." The lady in red laughs sweetly on my account, "The name's Ada. Ada Wong."

Claire pushes Ada lightly for her to stop teasing me, said woman ignores her as she winks at me. "Ada is basically our coordinator - think of her like a technical expert, she handles our comm and hacking into the rich man's systems, sometimes wiretapping into the guy's phone too."

So Ada is the one responsible for jamming my tracker? Oddly, I don't hate her about it - she's just doing her job.

"And this is Cindy Lennox, our nurse on this stay. She's just as shy as you." Claire gestures to the pretty pale blonde. She waves at me with a timid grin and I return the affection. It's so relieving for me that they have another teammate of the same trait as me.

Although I don't really refer myself as a shy person. I love conversing with people from time to time, but somehow being in this group of capable people makes me so nervous. Claire, Jill and Helena are very athletic, Ada being an expert in electronics whereas Cindy is a medic. Me? Honestly I don't commend myself to be good in the medicinal field despite what my family is majoring into, I only know a good amount in medicine. But I am confident in my trading skills, mostly from my father, I suddenly felt so hopeless of myself that I think I don't fit in here.

"You seem to forget about me, Redhead." Come one voice from a woman who decide to guard the door for us.

"Right," Claire looks at said woman apologetically. Tugging my hand, my eyes meet with Helena's cool one and she smirks at me...

Helena reminds me a lot like Jake, their hot and cold personalities and their smirk almost looks identical. I wonder if they are siblings or something... though I doubt it, their facial structure is just not the same. She's more like Jake's alter ego, a female version of Jake...

"That's Helena Harper. Anything you want to add yourself?" Claire inquires.

The rest of the ladies snickers. Helena shakes her head and smirks at me again like Claire said, almost flirtatious. As if it isn't embarrassing enough, Helena adds up a wink to me.

I feel... flattered.

If a woman as breathtaking as Helena finds me attractive to her, does that mean that I look okay too?

"Piers not gonna like this!" Jill hoots, triggering an outburst of laughter from the rest of the ladies as I eyeball at her statement closely. Piers? Who is that? And why won't he like Helena flirting with me?

Oh... I get it.

Claire and Jill did told me that Helena is a _bi_ and she will have herself a boyfriend very soon. I suppose that Piers is the lucky guy to date Helena?

I didn't know it is so easy to get along with a group of people who kidnapped me. But they are all very nice people and very interesting too, especially Claire who just love talking very much that she can't seem to stop.

We spend hours exchanging stories, we even get to have our breakfast together and it feels so heartwarming to be able to eat with so many people.

I am thankful to meet these good people.

But why is Jake Muller not like them?

"_Shit!_"

All eyes flash towards Helena as she seems agitated on the door, she pulls the door open by a small slit and quickly slams it close again. Her face pale and her eyes narrow as she quickly gesture for the girls with a flick of her index finger.

What is happening?

I can still hear the roar of the men as their training continue on just like the minutes as we talk with each other. Nothing has changed except they all now are in pins and needles, everyone is obviously panicking that even the little grin that Ada wore as her default expression falters slightly. Helena pulls the door open again with the same slit and sigh as she push it close again. "Dammit, his shoes is in here! Jake must be checking up on Sherry..."

I didn't even know that Jake is a master of stealth too...

"What do we do?" I ask breathlessly.

The door swing open not on Helena's accord.

We don't even have the time to get to our feet when everyone, including myself, stare at the door like a pack of deer facing a giant wolf.

Jake's eyes is in his usual cold blue, but this is different than usual. His brows are knitted together slightly and his lips thin as a line that his jaws is tightened. It roams round the room where everyone is... and falls on me.

Was he angry?

He says nothing at all, because Claire beats him to a punch when she admits that she is the one responsible for bringing me out.

Oh god, will this bring Claire trouble? I dread to know how Jake will treat her for disobeying him, Muller in my impression - is not a good man.

His wolfish glare holds still at me even after Claire surrenders herself. Only for a while more, then he finally speaks, "Jill, bring Sherry to her room first. Come back here later on. And you guys," His orbs goes around everyone present, "You stay here."

The women can only nod at their leader's order and Jill is the first to move. Quietly, she bids me to my feet and ushers me out of the room quickly. My stomach churns as I take a final glances to the women before Jill closes the door behind us. My footsteps heavy as I have a hard time ascending the stairs, my mind cannot seem to stop from thinking the outcome of this event.

What will Jake do to them? For Claire?

"Jill..." I pant the moment we enter my lonely cell. I want to be in the same hall as them.

Said woman only shakes her head and smiles reassuringly at me, "We'll be fine, Sherry."

"But Muller..." I insist. The Jake Muller I know is not a forgiving kind of person, he's violent and rude. What do I expect him to do?

"Don't worry. Jake's a jerk, but he's not completely a tyrant. I'm sure he can understand... We'll be fine, really." Jill retreats back to the metal door, "Maybe I'll see you later, okay?"

I relent, nodding to her as I watches her smile weakly at me before closing the door. I begin to accept that there is nothing I can do for now.

I only hope that Jill is right about the latter part of Jake Muller.

* * *

The clock shows six in the evening, which the time since Jill disappear has elapsed to five hours.

I am horribly concerned about the welfare of my new friends. How are they? Did Jake do anything to them? Did Jake punish them?

The question makes me feel dizzy and nauseous, what if Muller really do something to them? It will be my fault if they get into trouble, it is my decision to go with Claire to meet with her friends.

Oh, they are going to hate me for this...

_Creak!_

If I didn't know any better, I would have pounce over to the visitor and spill the food on her tray all over my shirt. Claire emerges from the door, holding my dinner like any day else. She looks absolutely fine, no bruises at all through her short sleeves and I thank God for this, I fear to know if my friends are penalized physically.

"Claire!" She puts down the tray fast and the next moment we are exchanging hugs. Funny, I had barely known the younger Redfield for less than a week and we are already like friends for life. "Are you okay? Did the bastard hurt you?"

"Told you that Jake wasn't a complete asshole. I am fine, and so is everyone else." She laughs but appreciate my concern and she sits me down on the bed.

"I am so worried if Muller hurt you... He looks so angry back then... And you took a long time to see me again." I feel I can breathe easier.

The brunette pats the top of my hand comfortingly, "Sorry, I was busy with my chores earlier so I don't get to see you. Jill too apologize because my brother has been bothering her again for some sparring."

Thank goodness.

"So did your boss...?"

Claire smirks, "Jake? No, he didn't punish us. In fact, he is actually glad that I brought you around. He even wants me to bring you out more often if I have the time. Can you even believe that?" I find it almost unbelievable to hear that from Claire. It sounds too good to be true... "Jake even wants to bring you out again so you can meet the rest of the guys!"

And once again, I am proven wrong of Jake's personality.

"Then why was he looking so angry back then?"

Claire shrugged, "He's just pissed that I didn't tell him is all."

He is just like everyone said, unpredictable. Though now I find it a bit less infuriating to think about him... Since he lives up to Jill's word for not being a total bastard. No, now I think I am curious to know him more.

Although my wishes broke when Claire informs me that I shouldn't be expecting the man tonight; Jake has to make plans for his robberies (she is not shy to use the word **robbery**) so he won't be visiting until the next morning.

For the first time, I am actually disappointed instead of relieved to know that he is not seeing me.

He's just a man that you can't get over without knowing his real skin.

* * *

**A.N: No excuse for my lateness, and I apologize for that. :(**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And be sure to leave me a RFF if you do! :)**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belongs to Capcom.  
**_  
Chapter Four_

* * *

_'I cannot wait any longer, if Jake shall return to the base with me still in captive, I will never be able to go back to Raccoon City again.'_

* * *

I don't get talk to Jake this morning since they are all leaving in a rush - Muller, Helena, Jill and several other men. I somewhat regret that I don't get to say goodbye to Jill and Helena, although I know they will return after a few days. Claire did not follow, since Jake believes that I trust her the most (which is true) and he needs Claire to keep an eye on me while he is gone.

Claire says that Jake did visit before he heads out but I am still sleeping at that moment and he did not wish to wake me up. Although he did ask Claire to leave me a note and a book that he's been keeping with himself, saying that it might take him a few days before his imminent return to the base.

_Morning princess, hope you sleep well._

_Supposed that I'd talk to you last night about something but I've been busy and by the time I am done, you are already asleep. So, maybe I'll just leave you this note then I'll see you again maybe in a few days time. First of all, the book I left ya - it's my favorite book but I'll lend you for now, be sure to take care of it. Secondly, you've been putting up a good behavior these days so I've left Claire a surprise for you!_

_Right, and in case you want to head out again like yesterday, you are free to do so. But be sure to tell Claire first._

_Jake_

I huff at the note left by the leader. That is hardly a note, it's almost as long as a letter. The last part almost disgust me, but I put up to his sarcastic humor - 'Putting up a good behavior'? What am I, a child? Or worse, _a pet_? In spite of all that, I am thoroughly enlighten by the fact that I am free to leave this cell as long as Claire is escorting me. The experience of meeting with Cindy and Ada yesterday is quite enjoyable since they are both great people.

About his favorite book he lend me, it is an old book - so aged that it had seen better days - the pages are yellow and brittle as a few page had come off but there are tape to hold it together. The picture on the cover is hardly legible, but I am amazed at the title on the cover instead.

A fairy tale collection by Hans Andersen. The original edition.

I am astonished to find that his interest is so similar to mine, I do prefer Andersen's work because I just love magical stories. I have this book back at Raccoon City too!

"I've seen this book with Jake almost everywhere we go. To Alaska, Africa and recently China - everywhere. It's been with him for a long time, you best to take care of it for him, Sherry." It is ten in the morning when Claire brings me my breakfast and the book. I twiddles with it excitedly but I do take her warning to be careful with it, the book is just so fragile. Claire derides me playfully for my keen interest in books and she teases me about being a same book freak as Jake.

"What about the surprise? There's something about a surprised mention on the note." I inquire.

"Oh, that." I feel uneasy at the sly grin that suddenly appear on her face, it frustrates me that I can't tell whether it is a good grin or a bad one, "I think I'll save it for later today. It's really a nice surprise Jake left for you!"

I have a feeling that it is a good surprise...

* * *

The departure of several people from the team makes the base quite lonely and silent. From what I have learnt, Claire told me that only herself, Cindy, Ada (she can't possibly leave since she is the coordinator), and three guys named Steve, Piers and Billy are staying behind. The guys didn't follow because they have to stand guard the base while Jake is away.

This is the first time since Jake is away since my kidnap incident. Knowing that Jake is not around somewhat reliefs me in a way, I know that he won't be disturbing me for a few days.

And it makes me easier if I ever find a perfect plan for an escape.

Claire still refuse to show me the 'surprise' yet and she declines to bring me out of my cell, saying that the weather is particularly cold this morning so I am forced to stay inside my cell until the temperature turns okay. I appreciate Claire's gesture, she doesn't want me to catch a cold so I oblige to her request - even I can tell how cold the weather is by the slight frosting over my window.

I spend the day reading the book Jake lend me. It is difficult to read considering of its deteriorated condition and I have to be careful with the pages, nevertheless I enjoyed reading out of it since it quickly remind me of home - of that blue room in Raccoon City where my mother would read me the same story to lull me to sleep.

She will tell me about the Little Mermaid... of how she is willing to give her voice just to see her beloved Prince again...

The words turn blurry as my mind drifted...

_'Mom, dad... I wonder if you guys are okay.'_

"I miss you." I whispers, hoping that the wind will carry my words back to them.

"Sherry!"

The cheery holler shakes me out of my conscience as I close the book. The door squeaks when Claire pushes it open and I am pleased to see Claire and Cindy standing on the door - it's not my dinner yet so why are they visiting me so suddenly? The cold breeze racing into my room makes me squeal and Claire apologizes nonchalantly when she shuts the door again.

Gleefully they corner me so that the three of us are sitting on the bed when Cindy puts on the jacket for me (which I hadn't noticed before).

"I think it's time for us to show you Jake's second surprise." The kind nurse exclaims and Claire asks me to close my eyes. I don't know what they intend do next but I'll play along for now. Balmy hands pry mine open and there are soft chortle from both women, my anxiousness skyrocket as I feel a cool metallic surface touch my palm. My thumb brush against the top and it feels just as smooth - maybe a little warmer.

My eyes desperately want to lift themselves to see what it is on my hand.

They grant me my wish soon and lo and behold.

I had nearly forgotten its existence.

"My _cellphone_!" I cry, cradling the object in my hands as I turn the power on. It works, just like the last time I see it - and I suddenly remember the days before everything changed... Talking on the phone while riding on the limo around the country, meeting people with my father, attending conferences with mom, everything is coming back.

Who knew that an immobile object like thing could make one so emotional? Maybe because it is the fact that I am a kidnapping victim and kidnappers usually never return the victim's belonging.

I am almost on the verge of tears, I don't care if I am being overly dramatic over a cellphone.

Claire and Cindy never see that coming, "Aww... Sherry, don't cry." One hand brushes my back but I don't know whom it is.

"Oh god... I..." I stutter, it is so overwhelming like reuniting with an old friend.

"Sorry that we actually checked out your phone beforehand... yeah, I actually peek at your photo album." Claire confesses sheepishly, "Although I promise I didn't do anything else. Except that we have our phone numbers inside yours."

True enough, when I check on the dial list, there are several new numbers listed in their names. Claire, Jill, Helena, Cindy... wow, even Ada.

Including Jake Muller.

"That's a very satisfying reaction to see from you, Sherry. We'll leave you alone for now. I'll be here again later for your dinner." Claire pats my back one more time before she gestures for Cindy to take their leaves.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!"

They pause, Claire particularly, "No. Not me, Sherry. Don't forget who set up this surprise for you."

_'Jake?'_

The older woman is the one to exit the room first followed closely behind by the nurse who winks at me before she shuts the door.

My slender fingers skate through the smooth cyan screen as I search through the folders.

Everything is still there. Everything before I was stricken with the worst misfortune ever happened to me.

My music, my videos, my pictures, my apps.

But most of all is that the numbers of my family and friends are still there. Saved on top of the list are the favorites, Mom and Dad are always on the top of the list - this time there are two new numbers on the favorites, Jake and Claire respectively. Oh that man... him and his ego.

Trembling, I tap onto Mom's number and press 'Call'. It is just an experimental try, since I have no idea if they decide to jam my line or anything like that. Pressing my ears to the my cellphone, I expect myself for the worst: the static beeping sound... and nothing else. If it really goes to that, then maybe I'll imagine myself talking to my imaginary mother over the silent phone.

**"Sherry?"**

My heart stops. Am I dreaming? There is no way that—

**"Sherry, sweetheart? Is that you?"** She repeats, proving that this is not just some lucid dream. I am talking to my mother!

"Mom!" I burst into streams of tears, "Oh, mommy, I miss you so much!"

At the other line, there are frantic sobs from my mother and she is trying her best to control herself,** "Oh thank goodness, sweetie! You have been missing for days when you hadn't showed up at Tall Oaks and... your father said that you had been kidnapped! Your father had been conducting a search for you and we can't track you through the satellite! Where are you exactly?"  
**_  
'Yet again, Jake did not lie about the part that my parents can't find me through my tracker.'_ I take a glance over at my wrist. "I don't really know where I am... but as far as I know, I am at least a hundred miles away from major cities... somewhere around the Inferior's region." I recite what Claire had told me on our first meet. Somehow, I feel like I have betray her but I shake away the odd feelings.**  
**

**"We have sent helicopters everywhere but we can't find anything suspicious! Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"**

"I am fine, mom. They didn't do anything to me, in fact, I meet some nice people here and they even provide me clothes and food." To appease my mother more, I add jokingly, "The only thing they didn't provide is a hot shower. So, I have to shower in cold water everyday!"

Annette's weak attempt to laugh with me only sour my mood. Now the two of us are crying, separated miles away, only connected by a mere phone call. We talk for hours more. Any topic that we can talk about, throughout the whole time I desperately wish that I can be there with her to wipe her tears away caused by my own carelessness of being captured.

I am disappointed that my father is not around at the moment, mother said that he is still busy trying to search for me that he hadn't returned to Raccoon City for three days.

Unfortunately, our conversation had to cut short since my battery is dying, there isn't much left anyway by the time I decide to make the call. There is no charger around and I dread the idea of the cellphone being dead. So... I force myself to bid her a farewell and we have a teary goodbye, as reluctantly as I am to end the call.

I have wanted to call my father next, but the battery is scarce at the moment. Hopefully Annette will inform my father of my welfare to not worry him further.

Now where can I find myself a charger...

* * *

_"Leave me alone!"_

_It is my first day in the elementary after I have been homeschooling for my kindergarten years and my first two grades. I am still the third grade - being eight - and my parents suddenly decide that I should meet some new friends instead of trapping me in the house with only a tutor and books._

_It was my mother's suggestion, she said that it's a great way for me to instill some social skill along the way while making some good children friends too._

_Of course I am elated by the idea of finally having to meet new friends but..._

_Being a social awkward as I already am, I find difficultly as soon as I am in my first class._

_I am bullied._

_The girls are generally okay, as they are raised by their wealthy parents to be a true lady, although they tend to avoid me as much as I can since they already have their own best friends._

_It is the boys that give me heaps of problems. They pick on me, pull my hair, steal my bag and so on. That bunch of spoiled rich kids thought that they rule the school. The fact is, every children in this academy are rich kids, since this is an academy for every child of the Superiors._

_And one day, the five kids surrounded me behind a building during recess time. They have my bag in their custody and they each have a twig on hands._

_"Give me back my bag!" I scream, arms outstretch to reach it from a boy hugging it._

_They laugh at me, "Look at duck hair Sherry!"_

_"I'll hit you if I must!" My threaten holds nothing as they erupt into a roar of laughter._

_I know I am helpless until there is another roar that everyone stand frozen.  
_

_There he is, my dream boy._

_Rescuing a damsel in distress._

* * *

By the time I awake from my nap, the sky shimmers in gold and a cold hue colors the atmosphere. Dusk has fallen and the first thing I noticed is that the books which I stacked neatly on the desk had moved to the top of the empty drawer. The alarm clock which previously sits inside one of the drawers has relocated next to my bed, upon further inspection, someone had stocked the drawer with clothing - shirts, sweater, three piece of jackets, sleep pants, jeans and socks.

They have even left me a laundry basket next to it, how thoughtful.

However, my frantic nerves eyeball the whole room when I discover that my precious cellphone is not on where I last remembered - I recall clearly that I put it right beside my pillow where I keep it close to me. Throwing the pillow away, I am blanched to find that it's not there anymore... perhaps they have changed their mind and revoke it from me?

My gaze soften as it falls to the top if the drawer, where obscured behind the tall stack of literary work, sits my cellphone connected in a long wire.

Someone has kindly provide me a charger. I don't need to guess and I know who the wonderful person is.

"Thanks, Claire." I promise myself to thank her later.

The battery is near full when I check it, maybe a bit more but I unplug the charger from it. Gods it reminds me so much of my parents once again, my fingers tempt me to press the call button again but I decide against it, knowing that Claire will be visiting maybe in an hour to send me dinner.

Besides, I don't think it would be a good idea to keep calling back home, lest I will get extremely homesick.

But I so wanted to see my parents again.

I sit at the bed now, morosely contemplating my future... Personally, I think that staying here isn't such a harrowing experience; I've met with good people and I learn a lot about the cultures of Outcasts from Claire too. But Jake has forbid myself from leaving. If I will to sit here and do nothing, I might be able to see my parents ever again - the idea of never to feel their warmth again is simply appalling.

To stay here temporary is okay, but a permanent one? It's out of the question - the love for my family easily outweigh my new friends here any time soon.

In other words, I must act myself if I ever want to see them again.

But how will I? How _can_ I?

I can't answer neither of the two questions... I have no means of an escape, and to leave now is unfair to Claire.

_'But that is until I try... Trying never hurts.'_

The plan I devised these few days isn't the most brilliant one one can come up of, but still a plan nonetheless.

From every bits and pieces of information I collected, I discovered that the layout of this Outcast town is really simple - they had their region fenced in barb wire, outside the fenced area was where the other Outcast who do not belong to Jake's group reside. Once I have broken away from the their region, I am free to the outside world again.

Times and times again I hesitated if I should really be thinking about a plan for an escape, but Jake leaves me no choice.

At three consecutive nights, I have been scouting out my window and I too learn that they had their remaining men to patrol around their base. Although there are only two of them at a time, it is still a risky move shall I try and sneak out at that moment. Lucky me though, I have learn another vital point about their patrolling system - at directly three in the morning, the two men will return to their hostel and change shifts with the other guy. That is the golden time for me to escape.

I need to execute my plan sooner than I thought, because Claire informs me that Jake's team will be returning to the base earlier since they had accomplished what they want head on.

I cannot wait any longer, if Jake shall return to the base with me still in captive, I will never be able to go back to Raccoon City again.

I must go.

Tonight.

* * *

The wall clock turns eerily loud in my ear as the hours pass. Throughout the time, I have been looking out the window while trying to find a way to gets this stupid grate off the window but to no avail.

I didn't call my parents, knowing that Ada will most be probably be looking out for signals. I will just wait until I get somewhere away from them, then I'll call my father again.

On daily routine, Claire will be visiting my prison one last time before ten and she will be here again until tomorrow morning. On nightly visits, she will bring me a set of new clothing for me to change the next morning and I make full use of them. I know the weather outside will be so much colder than inside this little room so I throw in another set of sweater and I change my pants into a thicker ones. Now I realized that I don't have any shoes but only socks - that'll be okay, I can still run barefoot. My cell's battery is completely full since I have been charging it the whole evening.

Now I am all set, all I need to do figure a way out of here.

At around 2.30 A.M, I look out the window one last time to see if the patrol is still around and there are still two men walking around. Although they look ready to return to their hostel to call out for their buddies. Taking it as my cue, I am ready to execute the first step of my plan that is to pry the bars open so that the slits are big enough for me to slip through (which I had just thought of). I just need to pry to bars apart and it shall be done.

Using the sturdy wooden stool as the level, I place one of the legs to one side of the bar and gives it a big haul. It is so much harder than I thought but I make a good progress when I see that the steel bar is slightly bend into a curve.

Feeling hopeful, I give the same bar another push and gradually it changes shape.

Now just one more and I am free before they know it.

Turning into an opposite direction, I mimic my movements earlier and **hallelujah**!

There is the circular shape that I wanted!

Carefully pushing the windows open, I gaze out the dark surroundings and I am lucky that the always-lit bonfire is quite far away. The cold weather makes me shiver but I've got nothing to lose.

_'Come on, Sherry. You can do this, you are so close to see your parents again.'_

I am only a floor away from the ground and I know that I need to wall climb so that I don't end up injuring myself or alerting anyone. Placing my feet out the windows first, my hands grip onto the steel bars firmly as my left feet find a good place to step onto before my next feet.

Slowly and carefully, when I am just a meter away from the earth. I release my weight and land safety.

Freedom never felt so _wonderful_.

Acting accordingly to my plan, I first get away from sight where the patrolling guards are inside their hostel to call up their friends. Heading behind the building where I escape from, I am devastated to find that the 'barbed wire' that Claire told me are in fact tall chain-link fences. Luckily, there are no razor wire on top of the fences.

_'It's okay. There's no one around. I just need to climb out."_

I make sure that my phone is still safe with me. Knowing that I am up to some more dire activity again, I place my phone into a zipper pocket on my jacket and begin climbing. It is painful. I am barefoot with only a thin layer of socks and I am stepping onto a very fine line of metal. But I endure it for my own sake.

Groaning slightly, I drop to the ground of the other side of the bandit's nest and begin to run into the town of the Outcasts.

Fortunately, they're still nobody in sight or any sign that I am detected. With my searing feet, I limp across some worn out abandoned building to shield myself from anyone's vision. Dropping to the floor, I gasp at the burning sensation on the sole of my feet as I pull my socks off to inspect the pain. It is nasty, my socks have been pierced from all the climbing and running on the gravel road - and my sole had reddened to the point that it pains to even walk, some long gnashes coloring my sole deep crimson from where I climb through the chain fence.

But I still need to get away somehow, I need to get away from this area before anyone know that I am—

* * *

"Oh, look what I found!"

_'Shit.'_

Going to somewhere as secluded as an alley is a mistake indeed, I should have known better.

Right behind me are shuffling of different sets of feet. There are four men approaching, gruff-looking and half-drunken. They are all young men, about the same age as I am, perhaps a little older but I care less. The only thing that runs in my mind is that danger is impending.

I need to get away from here. Now. But my numb feet refuses to cooperate as they come in closer.

"Woah, slow down, lady...! We are just here to talk..." One hand grasp onto my forearm which I reject it as soon as it comes in contact. One burly man, half-drunk slur his words as me as I back off, "Aww... what a cute girl. Whatcha' doing out here late at night?"

Turns out that this man isn't alone, he has several other friends behind him, another three of them all half-drunk too - one even has a bottle with him. They are laughing at their hollering friend - to be exact, _me_.

At that exact moment I know I am in deep trouble. Four drunken men.

Lucky me that most of them are so drunk that they stumble most of the time. Hastily, my hand grope for the zipper which contain my cellphone.

I need to call for help right now and Claire is the first person coming into my mind, her number is saved right on top of the list.

And I am so close of escaping... these people just have to foil my plan.

My fingers tremble so much that I barely can—

"No, you don't!" One of the men slaps the cellphone away from my grasp and before I can react further, both my forearms are pinned to the wall by two men. The last man retrieves my cellphone from the ground where it lands and looks at the screen. And he laughs at me for my petty attempt to call for help.

_'Scream, Sherry! Wake the people around you!'_

Instincts yells at my mind and I am ready to do as it told, but one of the men pinning me figures out my plan earlier than I can act fast enough. Within seconds, his hand covers my mouth, muting me. Despite my fierce struggle, I still had no control over my limbs.

The first burly man now approaches me, peering his hazel eyes at me and looks at his buddy at my left, "I haven't seen this girlie before... Is she from the resistance?"

"No, Ed. It's my first time seeing her too, but I've never seen her walking around their camp... Maybe she's some newbie joining this town."

Their disgusting grin is my cue for me to thrash around madly. Ed, the apparent leader, now eyes me top to bottom with lecherous eyes as he rubs both his palms gleefully, "My lucky day then." He slurs his word drunkenly, as one of his hands comes forward to my cheek.

I instantly knew what is going to happen next, to my worst nightmare.

I can smell the alcohol reeking from their bodies, my stomach nauseate at his vicious actions. Using my free leg, a kick lands on the groin of the pervert. It works well enough as the inflicted groans in pain as he fell onto his knees.

Of course his lackeys are angered by my actions.

The one holding my phone stomps to me and rips the hand of his friend off to slaps me across the face harshly, so hard that I am looking side way. The sting on my face is imminent and I am sure there is blood on the corner of my lips. Tears welling on my eyes but I refuse to show them, my teeth grit in anger as I glare at them, "Let go of me!"

Slowly, my assailant rises to his feet once the pain passes and smirks at me.

"You are one wild horse. But I'll be sure to tame you, as gently as possible." Without second thoughts, I hear the sickening sizzle of cloths ripped apart - my clothes, my sweater is torn off with my jacket still intact - and the band laughs excitedly, "I'll make sure that me and my boys treat you right, that you'll never want to leave."

"No!" I sob to my own dismay. But it only encourages them as the leading man only laughs and yanks at my pants, revealing my undergarment there. Soon, the other man hoot for him and Ed kisses me sloppily on my neck before tearing away the pants completely from my long legs and throw it aside. Soon after that, he gestures to his underlings keeping me in place to remove the rest of my torn sweater and the jacket as well before pushing me to the ground and pin my limbs there.

Now I am half-naked, in only my underwear. Completely helpless on the ground as I glare at the men about to torture me to death.

_'I am going to die.'_

"Jeez, man... you are so damn fine!" He cheers, hands begin to unbuckle his belt to free the bulge on his ripped jeans while the rest of the men whistled.

His fingers begin hover right on the hem of my panties, hooking on them—

**"Fuck!"**

* * *

A gust of wind blow the sand where one man lands on his back by impact. I recognize that he is one of my assailants.

The men are visibly shaken. I am too dizzy in fear to know what is happening but I am starting to feel the grip on my arms and legs loosen a bit as the other three nasty men stare at where their friend lays pulverized. Before any of them can react, the two men who once pinned my limbs are struck back with a powerful force from an unknown source... wait... women, those are women attacking them. One was flying backwards with a kick and the other is from a backhand.

_Oh god! Jill and Helena!  
_

"You have done a very big mistake, **asshole**." My stupefied vision begin to stir as I turn to the bastard who was once above me, slowly being lifted by another foreign man by the collar, "No one touches what is_ mine_."

"Y-You—" The poor man screams in horror, I can see that both his feet has been suspended in the air by the strength of that one man alone, "—You are the leader of the resistance...!"

_'Leader of the resistance?'_

Without further notice, he is hurled to where his ugly friends are cornered by Jill and Helena. My body refuses to move, despite that there's nothing holding me back. But somehow, I know that I am already safe from those bastards. _  
_

Tall, dark and all around powerful - Jake Muller.

The first touch at my bare arm makes me wince and sob. The next thing I know is that I am enveloped in warmth by the long overcoat that he wraps me with to cover my half-naked body. Pressing his lips to my bangs for a moment, his attention is still on the four men opposite us, glaring at them darkly with those steel cold orbs of his. Like a wolf to a cornered prey, so dangerous and wild, holding murderous intention.

The comet-like scar on his left cheek only make him scarier, and safer all at once.

"Jake," Helena asks, her fist tightens to the point her green and blue veins are showing, "should we?"

The cold hue in her dark colored eyes is glinting in a strange gleam... she is asking Jake for permission - the permission to _kill_.

There is a short silence.

"Leave." His throat rumbles, his warning resolute. I can tell that he is trying his best not to change his mind before they get to have their escape.

With that, the women retreat from the four begrudgingly, sending the four men away from where we are with the three friends dragging away the man Jill knocked out.

Leaving me safe in Jake Muller's arm.

* * *

**A.N: I am having a massive case of a writer's block! Gah!**

Still, I try my best to update. ;)

RFF!


End file.
